


happy death day, isak

by cammm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Accusations, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Flirting, Happy Death Day - au, Kind of Major Character Death?, M/M, Mystery, Tags May Change, Trapped in a time warp, Who Done It?, isak’s Birthday, it’s not bloody/gory, mild depictions of violence, there’s a killer on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: NOTE: this fic will not ruin the movie for you. And you do not need to know the story of the movie to understand this fic.After being killed, Isak wakes up over and over again, trapped in the day of his 18th birthday. And he can’t move on until he finds out who his killer is and stops them to break the cycle.OR: the Happy Death Day au that nobody asked for (but it has more love story/flirting involved than the movie, of course)(Gifted to chlobot for editing every chapter with me and spending hours and hours on FaceTime with me, making sure everything was ready and perfect for posting!! ILYSM BFF THANK YOU<<3)





	1. coming soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlobot/gifts).



> UM. HELLO. 
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write this au since Hapoy Death Day came out (Yes, all the way back in 2017)!! With the second movie coming out next week, I figured it was a good time to write it. So, here I am, finally doing it!! 
> 
> See below for all the details to know!!❤️
> 
> Thank you for ready and I hope you’re ready and excited for what’s to come. I know I am. 
> 
> (I also want to give a huge thank you to my best friend (chlobot) for helping me edit each chapter and motivate me to keep going with it. I couldn’t have done it without her.❤️)

Posting Schedule:

A new chapter will be posted every other day, starting on the 13th of February, at 21:21 (OSLO TIME)

 

Things To Know:

In this au, canon season 3 has not happened.

Isak and his friends are ending their second year.

Even is a student at Nissen, as a third year.

Isak and Even have never met.

Some scenes from SKAM season 3 will appear in this fic, like Sana blackmailing Isak with Mahdi’s weed.

This fic will not ruin the Happy Death Day movie for you, as the killer is not the same.

June 21st (Isak’s birthday and the repeated day of the story) is going to be on a Friday, despite that not actually being accurate to the calendar  

The story will no exactly follow the movie.

This will make sense if you have not seen the movie, too  

I do not own any of the characters or the general storyline of Happy Death Day. This is a work of fiction, and is purely for my enjoyment, as well as any reader’s.

 

Lastly:

I’m very excited for what’s to come with this story. I hope you are ready to tune in and guess who Issy’s killer is.

(;

 

I’ll see you on Wednesday.

Much Love.

❤️

 


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day lived for the first day, with an unfortunate ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say right now!! I’m so excited for this story. I’ve spent so many days working on it. For the last two weeks, mybest friend, who currently lives half a world away from me, has been on FaceTime with me almost every day for hours at a time. We’ve been working so hard on outlining and editing this entire story. I may have done the actual writing part, but I absolutely could not have gotten any of the chapters to the level of completeness they’re at without her. So here’s to her. Sending HUGE thanks!!❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this Happy Death Day au!! It’s been a blast to write (stressful, but fun) and it’s been one of the most challenging and time consuming projects I’ve ever written on. 
> 
> Throughout this story, I’d love for you to leave your guesses on who our killer is and reasons why you think said guess is the killer!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you’re ready❤️❤️ 
> 
> I love you all so much and I’m very excited to see how you react to this work!!
> 
> So much love and appreciation. ❤️
> 
> Happy reading (and murder solving)

The bed Isak woke up in was comfortable and warm, but it smelled different. He immediately knew it wasn’t his. The pounding in his head made the bed feel more cozy, but there was an obnoxious sound coming from somewhere in the room. But soon, it fell silent and he figured it was just his phone. 

 

Whoever it was could leave him a message or leave him alone. 

 

Groaning, he finally opened his eyes and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was alone.

 

He really didn’t remember a whole lot from the night before. It was mostly just a blur of smoking weed and taking too many shots. And really, who the fuck throws a party on a Thursday night? 

 

_ Probably the same type of person who would go to a party on a Thursday night, _ Isak thought to himself with an eye roll. 

 

He was surprised he didn’t feel like puking, though. He didn’t know who he went home with the night before, he just knew he probably should’ve taken it easy.

 

His eyes became curious as they searched around the room. It was easy to see that the person he went home with was an artist.

 

It didn’t really shock Isak, either. Something about the creative types always had Isak weak in the knees - especially when he was drunk. 

 

There was a bunch of doodles taped to the closet door along with posters covering the walls. A guitar rested on its stand, in the corner, by a desk that was completely covered in art supplies. The tripod and camera bag by the window were the last thing that told him what he already knew. 

 

An artistic boy lived there. 

 

He decided it was probably time to get up and actually face the world. And maybe find out what lucky guy Isak went home with. 

 

In just his boxers, he got up from the bed in search of his clothes as his phone started ringing again. He found his pants by the door where they were turned inside out, and fished his phone out of the pocket just as it went to voicemail. He had three missed calls from his dad and a couple texts from Jonas and the other boys. Ignoring them, he pulled on his pants and started picking through the other clothes on the floor until he found his shirt. 

 

“You’re awake,” a voice startled Isak into an upright position. He saw a tall boy standing in the doorway, only taking a few seconds to look him over. He was blonde and wore a white shirt with khaki pants, topping it off with a denim jacket and a pan flag pin. 

 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, mildly annoyed that he couldn’t find his clothes. “Where’s my shirt?

 

The boy raised his eyebrows, “Oh, uh…” He headed over to his bed, rifling around the sheets until he found the familiar looking white shirt that Isak stole from Eskild. “Here.”

 

Isak took the shirt from him, and pulled it over his head, “And pain killers or something. Do you have any? My head is pounding.”

 

Isak watched him nod, “Yeah, let me just…” He threw his thumb over his shoulder before leaving the room and Isak took it as an invitation to follow. 

 

Right outside the boy’s bedroom was a living room and he stopped as his eyes shifted around. It was modestly decorated and the house definitely felt like a home. Once he made this observation, he realized he was alone again, not having kept up with the other boy. 

 

So, he waited. 

 

Minutes later, the boy came back with two pills and a glass of water, “Sorry that that took so long. I couldn’t find them in the bathroom and they ended up being in the kitchen cabinet about the stove. Which really doesn’t make sense and--”

 

His words were cut off by Isak’s glare, because he didn’t care.

 

“Sorry, now I’m rambling.”

 

It didn’t matter how annoyed Isak was, he was quick to admit to himself that this boy  _ was _ kind of cute. 

 

“I don’t know if you remember what happened last night, but my name’s--”

 

“I don’t really care that much,” Isak shrugged, cutting him off again, handing the glass of water back as he went to the front door to pull on his shoes. “Also, don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“Oh, okay,” the boy looked confused and maybe a little disappointed. 

 

As he pulled on his second shoe, another boy swung open the front door in an all too cheery way. His attention-demanding entrance made Isak sick. This boy, with dark hair and a black hoodie, froze with wide eyes when he saw Isak and the other boy standing by the door. 

  
“Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook this piece, right here?”

 

Isak shot them both unimpressed looks before rolling his eyes and walking out the front door, without much of a thought. 

 

Across the street was a small park. As a jogger passed by, the sprinklers turned on which made him jump out of the way with a little squawk. Isak smirked in amusement before heading down the street to go home. 

 

On his way down the sidewalk, his phone dinged and Vilde’s name flashed on the screen. It was a little unexpected, which is what got Isak to open the message. 

 

Vilde: Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!❤️❤️ I hope your day is filled with people you love! 

 

Isak audibly groaned at the text. If Vilde knew it was his birthday, then  _ everyone _ knew it was his birthday. And that truly was the last thing he wanted. 

 

Temporarily breaking his stream of thoughts, a dog barked angrily at Isak, making him roll his eyes. He wished the day would just pass. Every year he wished he could just skip the twenty first of June. 

 

A few more houses down from the angry dog, a little girl was riding her bike in the driveway. She was definitely learning how to ride without training wheels, Isak could see as she lost her balance and hit the pavement. He cringed for her and watched her mother run to her aide. 

 

He missed that, really. He missed being a child and having the support of his mom. It had been one year since everything fell apart and things really hadn’t gotten much easier. It wasn’t like he  _ wanted _ to be living in a shared kollectiv. But he knew it was for the best, despite how much he wished his life were normal. 

 

On the tram, everything seemed so loud and Isak was glad he took some painkillers so his head didn’t hurt so bad. Although, that really didn’t take away from his sulking thoughts. Not only did the day start off kind of awful, Isak hated that he couldn’t let himself be who he was. He couldn’t even let himself find the slightest amount of joy or pride at waking up in a  _ boy’s  _ bed. 

 

Isak sighed, slouching further in his seat as he closed his eyes and waited for his stop. 

 

___

 

Getting to the kollectiv’s building complex, Isak tensed up again, knowing Eskild was going to make a big deal of the day. He was going to want Isak to talk about his feelings and Isak just… he doesn’t want to do that. 

 

Opening the door, Isak tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to catch his roommate’s attention. He breathed slowly, tiptoeing toward his bedroom. 

 

It really wasn’t much use and all the tenseness left his body when he opened his bedroom door and saw Eskild sitting on his bed with a smirk. 

 

“What’s his name?” 

 

Isak let his brows dip, “Eskild, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like boys.”

 

They both knew it wasn’t a question, and even though Isak had never blatantly told Eskild, they  _ both _ knew he was lying. 

 

“If you say so,” Eskild hummed, “Look, Isak. I know today is really hard for you. But I hope you can find something good about today.”

 

Isak froze, not really knowing how to react to that. He was pleased that Eskild wasn’t making a deal about his birthday, surprised even. Although, he decided birthday celebrations from Eskild would’ve been easier to handle than a deep conversation about his feelings.  

 

Because everything he felt a year ago was rushing to the surface. 

 

Trying his best to avoid any type of emotional discussion, he just nodded, “Ja. Ja, I’m trying.”

 

“You’ll get through, you know? People care about you.”

 

Isak didn’t really think so, though. He really only felt like he had Eskild and Jonas. Everyone else had no reason to love him. He wasn’t kind. He wasn’t happy. He was  _ so _ hard to love. And he knew that not many would go through the effort to even try. Because Isak was a difficult person. He had a shitty past. He had a shitty relationship with both of his parents. He had a shitty outlook on life, most of the time. He treated others awfully. And he didn’t really know how to offer love, either. 

 

Not even his parents wanted anything to do with him. He was pretty much alone and he could see why. Who would want anything to do with an asshole kid with too many problems to count? 

 

“Anyway, you’re really fucking late for school, so you better get ready and go,” Eskild sighed, getting up off of Isak’s bed and leaving him to be by himself. 

 

Isak looked at the clock on his nightstand, swearing at the time. “Fuck, I’m supposed to meet Jonas,” Isak cursed, quickly changing his shirt and putting deodorant on. He jumped into action, grabbing his backpack and books before running back out the door. 

 

As he took the stairs faster than he ever had, his phone rang for what seemed like the  _ millionth _ time since he woke up. And it was only 09:25. 

 

He saw Jonas’ name on the screen, so he figured it was a safe one to answer.

 

“Halla? I know, I’m late. I’m coming, right now.”

 

Jonas half laughed, “I can’t even count on you to skip class with me, now?”

 

“Oh, fuck you, Jonas,” Isak shook his head. “I’ll meet you.”

 

“Ja, ja, okay. See you then.”

 

“Ja, ha det,” Isak hung up, climbing back on the tram, heading toward Nissen. 

 

When he got to KB, he met Jonas at their usual spot the back corner. There was a package in front of Jonas on the table and Isak already knew what it was for. 

 

“Look at you,” Jonas said, not even looking up. “Finally here.”

 

Isak smirked, sitting in the chair across from him, “I couldn’t be on time, you know? If I show up on time to things, you might start expecting that from me.”

 

“Ah, we can't have that.”

 

“No, we can not.”

 

“Well, I brought you this,” Jonas smiled, handing Isak the box. It was wrapped in brown postal paper and had a string around it. 

 

“Did your mom wrap this?” Isak teased, “It’s much too nice to have been done by you.”

 

“Nei,” Jonas laughed, “Eva did, actually.”

 

“Eva? Are you two hanging out again?”

 

“Uh, kind of? I don’t know. It’s complicated,” he shrugged as he trailed off. 

 

“I get it,” Isak nodded. “By the way, what even happened last night? I don’t remember a lot.”

 

“Well, you made out with Emma for half the night. Then you tried starting a fight with a first year boy, twice, for  _ looking at you funny _ \- is what you said, at least. After that though, you kind of disappeared. You were smoking with some third year, but I don’t really know him. I've just seen him around. When the cops came to bust the party, I lost track of you.”

 

Isak clicked his tongue, “Fuck. I did not take it easy for a school night.”

 

“Nei,” Jonas chuckled. “I tried stopping you, but the last thing you were going to let me do was cut you off.”

 

“Try harder, next time,” Isak huffed in a way that was half teasing and half serious. 

 

“I will. Now, would you just open the fucking box?” 

 

Isak exhaled, turning his attention to the box. He really hated birthday gifts. He hadn’t always, but after everything, his birthday had become less than meaningful. He pulled at the string first, letting it fall away from the wrapping before he pulled the paper off of it.

 

When Isak opened the box, he found a lot of things and he felt pretty lucky to have Jonas as his best friend. Inside, there were two new video games, that Isak knew Jonas wanted just as much as he did. Then there was a book about polar bears, which made Isak laugh. He mentioned in passing one day he read an article about polar bears and found it really interesting. The comment must’ve stuck with Jonas and that really made Isak feel loved. Under the games and the book, there was a picture frame. An old photo of Isak and Jonas was pressed behind the glass. 

 

“Fuck, how old are we in this?” Isak asked, observing his long blond hair and boyish smile, along with Jonas’ wild hair and not-so-bushy-then eyebrows. 

 

Jonas smiled, “I don’t know. Maybe seven? Mom found it while she was cleaning last week and thought it would be cool for you to see.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, looking over at Jonas, “It is.”

 

“Happy birthday, man.”

 

Isak just nodded, not really knowing what to say, but he didn’t hate the world for the first time all morning. 

 

___

 

In biology class, Isak sat next to Sana as they both scribbled down notes for their last quiz of the school year. Isak’s phone rested, face up, on the desk between them as the teacher lectured in the front of the class. 

 

“Will you come to the last kose meeting?” 

 

Isak looked over at Sana, a little caught off guard, “Why would I do that?” 

 

Sans raised her brows, “Vilde’s been asking you all year to come. It’s the last one next week to celebrate school being out. Will you come?”

 

“Nei, absolutely not.”

 

“Well, then maybe I can convince you with something you’ll want back.”

 

Isak narrowed his eyes, “What is it?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, your friend’s weed that you left at Eva’s last week.” 

 

Realization hit Isak like a ton of bricks, letting his brows pop up his forehead, “Fuck, you have that?”

 

“Depends - will you come to the kose meeting?”

 

“When is it?” 

 

“The planning meeting, which you should go to also, is today at lunch. Then the actual end of year party is on the last day of school, next week.”

 

Isak runs his hands over his face, “If I go, you’ll give it to me?” 

 

Sana shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

“Sana,” Isak gritted out, annoyed. 

 

“Ja, Isak. I’ll give it to you. But your friends have to go, too.”

 

“I can’t control what they do, Sana. They aren’t going to come.”

 

“Not my problem.”

 

Isak grunted before returning to his note taking.

 

“You know,” Sana said, her tone of voice completely different than before. It was more sympathetic. “I think you should be careful. If word gets out and the right people hear about the wrong things, something bad might happen.”

 

“What?” Isak looked over, seeing Sana’s eyes downcast toward Isak’s phone that lit up with a text. 

 

Julian Dahl:  Meet me at lunch? Sara’s going to eat with Ingrid and the other girls. ;)

 

Isak had been seeing Julian in secret for months. He and Julian had a friends with benefits type of relationship. Minus the friends part, really. So, it was mostly just benefits. Julian was dating Sara Nørrstelien, but things hadn’t been going too well for them. And when their problems arose, Julian and Isak started their little arrangement. 

 

Isak still found it kind of funny that he dated Sara at one point, as well. He and Julian didn’t talk about their problems, but Isak was pretty sure he knew exactly what Sara was putting Julian through. 

 

It still didn’t give Sana any right to be snooping in Isak’s life.

 

“That’s none of your business,” Isak rushed out, slipping his phone in his pocket before packing up for the bell. 

 

___

 

After his last class before lunch, Isak and Magnus met in the courtyard for the kose planning “meeting.” He couldn’t get Mahdi and Jonas to agree to go, so Sana would just have to be satisfied with two of them. 

 

Isak didn’t really pay attention during the meeting. He only cared that he got Mahdi’s weed back so he didn’t actually kill him. He was glad it didn’t take long, though as the meeting seemed to cruise by. He told Julian he was going to be a little late to their little rendez-vous. 

 

He sighed as Eva got up to speak again, “Thank you all for coming to this. I know it isn’t exactly the ideal lunch break, but we appreciate it. To show our gratitude, we have made a treat for you, but really, it was just an excuse to celebrate our Isak.”

 

Isak’s eye shot up, meeting Eva’s. 

 

“Happy birthday, Isak,” She was grinning and he didn’t know how to process it. 

 

He felt more annoyed and anxious than anything. Eva  _ knew  _ that Isak didn’t love this day anymore. Why was she trying to make the day so prominent? So important?

 

They even went as far as singing to him. He just stared at the icing on the cake. And when the voices died down, he remained staring. Magnus nudged him, “C’mon, man. Let’s eat some cake. We’re waiting on you.”

 

“Right,” Isak sighed, dipped brows and a deep frown on his face. 

 

He heard a long slurping, which grabbed his attention as he looked across Magnus, seeing Vilde. She was drinking some green smoothie and she was being obnoxiously loud about it. 

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Your smoothie,” Isak said. 

 

“What about it? It’s good for your body. It’s full of nutrients that help keep your organs functioning at the correct pace and—“

 

Magnus cut her off with laughter, “Only a sucker believes things like that.”

 

Isak smirked, “What website did you read that on?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus snickered. “She probably believes everything she reads online.”

 

Offended, Vilde gasped, standing up to leave the table in a hurry and not forgetting to take her green smoothie mess with her. 

 

And things didn’t go so smoothly. 

 

Isak heard the collision before he knew what was happening and then suddenly green smoothie was flying everywhere, yet the only casualty seems to be Isak. The green drink slid down the side of Isak’s jacket, making him hop up from his seat in a quick flame of anger. 

 

“Asshole!” He snapped, holding his arm away from his body as he looked up at the guilty boy who ran into Vilde, “What the fuck?”

 

Even, or something. Whatever his name was. “Sorry. I’m sorry!” He looked like he didn’t know what to do, which only made Isak roll his eyes. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You  _ again _ ?”

 

Eva, sounding interested, peeked between them, “You two know each other?”

 

“No,” Isak huffed at the same time Even said, “Uh, yes?”

 

Their eyes met and Even seemed to understand what Isak was wordlessly telling him through his glare, “I mean, we had a class together last semester.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, ignoring the people staring from the kose group as he grabbed Even’s wrist and pulled him aside, “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“You left this at my place.” 

 

There, in Even’s hands, was Isak’s favorite maroon snapback. Puffing out a breath of air, Isak snatched it right from Even’s hands before walking away. He was covered in a fucking smoothie and he just couldn’t see the day getting any worse, really. 

 

When he got to the school building, he found the nearest bathroom, which luckily was empty. With his snapback on his head and his jacket half submerged in the sink, Isak rinsed out whatever healthy shit Vilde made her smoothie with. Isak only had one thing to say about it: it smelled awful. 

 

“You left this at my place,” Isak mimicked to himself in the mirror with irritated features. He scoffed, wringing out the water from the wet jacket sleeve before drying it out as best he could and giving up on it. It would have to be okay for the time being. 

 

His dad had been calling and texting nonstop, but this time as his phone went off, he was pleased to see a text from Julian instead of his dad. 

 

Julian Dahl: Don’t tell me you’re skipping lunch on me, again :(

 

Isak: Of course not. On my way - just had an issue with Vilde’s smoothie. 

 

Julian Dahl:  You mean that nasty green shit she drinks?

 

Isak:  You know it is. Spilt on me.

 

Julian Dahl:  I can see you rolling your eyes and I’m not even with you. 

 

Julian Dahl: What happened?

 

Isak pushed open the door to where Julian was hiding out. It was one of the maths teacher’s classrooms, but just Julian and Isak were inside. Isak groaned, catching Julian’s attention as he responded to the text out loud, “Some asshole third year ran into Vilde and spilt the smoothie on me. My jacket is soaked.”

 

“That sucks,” Julian smirked as Isak slid up onto a desk with a pout, nodding. 

 

Julian stood from the desk he was sitting at, moving closer to Isak and Isak was ready to welcome whatever Julian had to offer. 

 

Hands cupped Isak’s face and lips touched his. Things were moving fast and each second that passed seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time. 

 

It wasn’t long, though, until there was someone at the door. They knocked, and both boys jumped away from each other, quickly finding seats in chairs. 

 

Heavy pants filled the air as the person figured out that the door isn’t actually locked.

 

And of course. 

 

It was Sara, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Julian!”

 

Julian smiled, “Hi, babe. What’re you doing in here?”

 

She shook her head with a smile, “Just came to see you. I’ve been trying to find you all of this lunch break. What’re you doing? Hei, Isak!” 

 

Her greeting to Isak was mostly genuine with a dash of grudge in there. 

 

Isak felt half bad. He was an awful boyfriend to her. He didn’t ever listen to her and he truly sucked at being there for her, in almost all the ways a functioning relationship needs. 

 

And now? Now, he was sleeping with her boyfriend. So, maybe he deserved the slight anger from her. Although, at the same time, he didn’t give a fuck. 

 

“Thanks for helping me with my math, Julian. I’ll see you later. Bye, Sara,” Isak rushed out as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder, with half of a blush on his face. Before he even got to the door, he heard Sara complaining to Julian about staying after school to help Dr. Skrulle for her job shadow she was doing. 

 

He rolled his eyes, totally unsure at how one person could complain so much. She complained more than he did. 

 

Down the hall, Isak passed Emma at her locker. 

 

“Oh, Isak! Hei,” she grinned at him and he slowed to a stop. 

 

“Hei, Emma,” his curt nod and easy smile seemed to make her feel comfortable and invited. 

 

He watched her pull out some books from her locker, knocking a deck of flash cards onto the floor. 

 

“Shit,” she whispered as Isak got down to pick them up. 

 

“Déjà vu?” Isak read out loud, seeing the top card, “You take French?”

 

“Oui,” Emma answered cheekily. 

 

Isak knew he should like her. 

 

Because he knew he should like  _ girls.  _

 

Emma was pretty and he knew that. He just wasn’t attracted to her, much. 

 

At all, really.

 

But, Isak dutifully flirted back with a smirk on his lips, “That’s really cool, Emma.”

 

“Thanks, Isak,” she blushed, looking down at her toes. “You’re going to the party tonight, right? The one at Eva’s?”

 

Isak nodded again, “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Do you want to pregame together?”

 

“I don’t think I’m going to pregame, tonight. I’ve got lots to do and I went pretty heavy last night,” Isak said with a half smile as he scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Bummer. I’ll at least see you there,” Emma smiled, eyes wide and curious. “Save a kiss for me,” she flirted, smacking a peck on Isak’s cheek as she walked away. 

 

And hating himself, Isak trudged down the hall in the other direction. 

 

___

 

Sitting in his room, just before he needed to get ready to leave for the party, Isak was watching Friends. The last thing he was worried about was being late to some stupid party. Although, he did feel like he could use a drink or two. 

 

After a handful of long minutes, Isak pushed himself up from the bed to head into the kitchen to find himself that drink he needed. 

 

Instead of a drink, though, he found Eskild in there. He was all decked out for a party, wearing a crisp new button down. The jacket he was wearing was what really catches Isak’s attention. 

 

“Is that my—“

 

“Yes, baby gay, it’s your jacket,” Eskild responded sassily with a pop of his shoulder. “It looks better on me.”

 

“Eskild, please stop calling me  _ baby gay _ . You know I don’t like that. And just… don’t get anything on my jacket. And don’t lose it.”

 

“Alright, Issy boy, whatever you say,” Eskild smirked, straightening up, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“What are you doing tonight, anyway? Hot date or something?”

 

Eskild scoffed, “I have been invited to Eva’s party, as well.”

 

“You mean, you didn’t have any plans that were better than going to a high school party, so you’re going to a high school party?” Isak accused, eyebrows high. 

 

“Nei,” Eskild laughed. “Well, okay. Maybe it’s something like that.”

 

Isak shook his head. Then, suddenly they’re in the pitch black, as all the power goes out. 

 

For two… three… four seconds before flipping back on. 

 

Eskild rolled his eyes when light filled the room again, “And again, I wonder why our rent is so high.”

 

Isak just sighed, leaning back against the counter. 

 

“Anyway,” Eskild said, “Don’t be late to the party or all the cute single boys will be taken.”

 

“Eskild!” Isak snapped, giving up the fight as he retreated back to his room, making sure to lock the door. 

 

He hated when Eskild poked at Isak’s sexuality - which was an  _ incredible  _ amount. Isak already felt so many things when it came to sexuality and liking people. And Eskild made the whole process so much worse for him. His prodding and jabbing had Isak’s self-loathing at an all time high. And Isak just really didn’t know how to fix it. 

 

___

 

Not too long after the little power outage fiasco, Isak was walking down the streets of quiet neighborhoods to get to Eva’s house. He was wishing he wasn’t by himself. He fucking hated showing up to parties alone. 

 

A block or two away from the party, he passed a group of loud teens. He easily noted how their volume disrupted the peaceful night. The annoyed parts of him chose to ignore them, though. He knew that they really weren’t worth the time.

 

He decided taking the back way to Eva’s would be faster and there wouldn’t be anyone there to annoy him. Plus, he knew the pathway like the back of his hand. He and Jonas had taken their bikes to Eva’s on it almost every day during the previous two summers. 

 

When his feet hit the path, he realized how long it had actually been since he’d been there. The weeds had grown through the cracks in the cement and there was trash along the fence line. 

 

He sometimes missed the days that Jonas and Eva were together. He hated having to be the third wheel all the time, but he  _ loved _ how close the three of them were. 

 

When they broke up, everything changed. They weren’t that close knit group of friends anymore. They had their own lives and things just seemed to be falling apart with every turn. 

 

And now, Isak was walking down their old dark pathway, kicking an empty, littered water bottle. He was alone and it was his birthday, thinking about the good times when his best friends were… well, best friends. 

 

Stuck in his head, he just kept kicking the bottle around until a soft song playing pulled him from his busy thoughts.

 

And when recognition hit, he froze. 

 

_ Happy Birthday _ filled the air and it sent chills down his spine. 

 

He turned around, looking over his shoulder. But all he found was the same empty pathway. It was just him. 

 

But he felt like he was being watched. And he had seen enough horror films to know that he should keep moving. Keep going. Get into an open area. 

 

And now, he was just kicking himself for taking the back way - it seemed like a good idea at first. But, as he approached the little alley to get back onto the street, he found the source of the music. 

 

A discarded burner phone rested on the ground. The screen was on, displaying a picture of a cake with candles stuck in the top and the volume was all the way up as it belted out the tune. 

 

“Fuck that,” Isak breathed, a little shaken up. He didn’t even squat to get closer as look - he just kept moving. 

 

He heard a foot scuff behind him, so in an adrenaline strung frenzy he whipped around. 

 

And there was somebody  _ there.  _

 

Wearing all black...

 

… and a baby face mask.

 

He was shocked and cripplingly freaked out. He was frozen, too, unsure of what to do. 

 

“Who are you?” Isak urged, taking a step backward. 

 

Nothing. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

Nothing. 

 

Isak scoffed, huffing out. 

 

This baby was probably just playing a trick on Isak. He was just trying to scare him. 

 

“Fucking freak,” Isak mumbled, finally turning around, starting to walk away. 

 

The footsteps still followed him, though. 

 

And angry now, Isak turned around again, “What the fuck do you want?” 

 

And then there was a knife. 

 

Right in Isak’s stomach. 


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of déjà vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the cycle begins. 
> 
> Guesses are welcome (; 
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting ❤️ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Happy reading, everyone !!

Gasping, Isak sat up quickly in bed. 

 

His heart was racing inside his ribs. It was beating so roughly that it almost hurt. 

 

Not to mention how uncomfortable his stomach felt. Like he really  _ was _ stabbed there.

 

“It was just a dream,” he whispered to himself, holding a hand over his stomach. It felt so real to him that his self assurance sounded a little  _ unassuring _ . Like he hadn’t quite convinced himself or maybe it just didn’t quite sound true. 

 

His attention jumped again when he heard his phone ringing, but he couldn’t focus on it for too long, too busy taking in the room around him. It was the same artistic boy’s bedroom as it was in his dream. He gave himself credit for being able to conjure every detail of the room in his drunk dreaming. 

 

His phone rang again, demanding the attention that he already knew wouldn’t be given to it as he climbed out of the bed. 

 

Isak found his pants  _ and  _ his shirt in the same spots as in his dream, which was a little odd. But, he didn’t dwell on it, pulling his clothes on. 

 

He left the bedroom, finding the artist boy in the living room, typing on his laptop. 

 

Isak cleared his throat, looking expectantly at him.

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, standing up and placing the laptop on the coffee table. “I was just about to come check on you.”

 

Isak nodded as a strange eerie feeling settled in his bones. 

 

“I don’t know how much you remember from last night, you were pretty wasted. My name’s—“

 

“Even?” Isak questioned, completely caught off guard by his dream and how the morning was proving to be disturbingly similar. 

 

“You remember,” Even grinned. And if Isak wasn’t so distracted by his thoughts, he’d have the time to completely melt at how Even’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled that way. 

 

“Pain killers,” Isak quietly and slowly demanded. “Do you have some?”

 

“Yeah,” Even nodded, putting his hands on his hips in thought. “I’ll go check the bathroom.”

 

Then, a thought dawned on Isak as he mumbled with dipped brows, “They’re in the kitchen.”

 

“What?”

 

“The kitchen,” Isak repeated, still confused by how he knew that. It was in his dream, but there’s no way he could be right. He had never been there before, but he found himself whispering, “They’re in the cupboard above the stove.”

 

“Right,” Even said, a little curious as he left the room to find the medication. When he returned, he had a smile on his face with two pills and a glass of water in his hands. “It’s like you’ve been here before. And really it’s doesn’t make sense for them to even be in that cabinet becau—“

 

Isak stared at the things in the boy’s hands like they personally offended him. It made Even’s monologue come screeching to a halt. 

 

“Sorry, now I’m rambling.”

 

Isak couldn’t take his eyes off Even’s hands, feeling stuck in his head, completely out of touch with reality. 

 

He didn’t know how long he had stared, but he jumped when the front door swung open and Even’s friend sauntered in, “Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook this piece, right here?”

 

Isak’s expression probably read that he was scared and a part of him genuinely was as he rushed to slip his shoes on, passing the friend and leaving the house. 

 

Down the driveway, he paused as the same jogger from his dream passed through the park. 

 

“Sprinklers,” Isak whispered to himself, watching as the jogger went about his business, only to spring out of the way when the water shot into the air. “This is so weird.”

 

On his way down the sidewalk, his phone dinged in his hand and Vilde’s name flashed on the screen. 

 

Vilde: Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!❤️❤️ I hope your day is filled with people you love! 

 

He was so stuck in his head that he didn’t even pay any mind to the grouchy barking dog. 

 

But what really spooked Isak was when he heard a wailing cry, causing him to look up. A little girl - the same little girl from his dream - had fallen off her bike and he watched her mother run to help her. 

 

“Oh, my God. What is happening?” Isak asked himself, swallowing thick saliva along with his worried thoughts as he raced for the tram to get home. 

 

___

 

Lunch time rolled around and Isak hadn’t been able to shake off how weird the day was passing. He didn’t understand why or how everything was happening. 

 

He couldn’t even glare at Eva as everyone sang to him for his birthday. He just stared at cake and drowned in the sound of the song. 

 

He let the chatter rise around him as people broke into their individual conversations. Isak felt numb from it. 

 

Magnus didn’t allow him to stay in that numb place for long, though. He broke through Isak’s dull mind with a loud burst of laughter, “Only a sucker believes things like that.”

 

He looked over at Magnus, seeing Vilde with her green drink. Was he supposed to say something?

 

“Right, Isak?” Mags prompted, nudging his side. 

 

Isak half laughed, “Yeah, what cosmo magazine did you read that in?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus snickered. “She probably believes everything she sees.”

 

Vilde gasped, standing up to leave the table in a hurry and not forgetting to take her smoothie with her. 

 

And in a split second, things clicked in his mind. If everything, so far, had been going just as his dream had… that meant Vilde was about run into—

 

“Vilde, watch out!” Isak shouted, turning around to see the collision between Vilde and Even. 

 

He was still hit with smoothie, just like he expected, but not nearly as bad. He quickly stood, dusting off the bits that hit his jacket. 

 

“Sorry! Oh, my God. Isak, I’m sorry,” Even apologized after Vilde ran off, looking like he wanted to help but wasn’t sure how. 

 

Eva grinned, despite Vilde, sounding intrigued by the interaction, “You two know each other?”

 

“No,” Isak grumbled while at the same time Even said, “Yeah.”

 

Isak felt Even’s eyes on him and he prayed he would just walk away, “I mean, we had a class together last semester.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, ignoring the staring from the others sitting at the table. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just going to go,” Even sighed, gesturing over his shoulder. 

 

“Wait,” Isak stopped him, holding out his hand. “You have my hat?”

 

Even shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, “Oh, right.” He handed it over with a half smile, “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

 

He watched Even walk away for a moment before heading straight for the school building as his phone pinged. He knew it was Julian before he really  _ knew _ it was Julian.

 

Pulling out his phone, he saw he was right. 

 

Julian Dahl: Don’t tell me you’re skipping lunch on me, again :(

 

_ Right, fuck. _

 

Isak typed up and sent off a quick text. 

 

Isak: Nei, I’m coming to see you now.

 

Julian Dahl: Is everything okay??

 

And he was on his way, walking down the hall toward the math classroom he knew Julian was in. 

 

Isak pushed open the door to where Julian was hiding out. Isak coughed, catching Julian’s attention as he approached his desk. 

 

Isak bit his lip, before blurting out, “I need to talk to you.”

 

Julian smirked as Isak sat up on top of a nearby desk, “What’s going on?”

 

Julian stood from the desk he was sitting at, moving closer to Isak, but Isak shook his head. “I can’t even explain it,” Isak started, heavily sighing. 

 

Julian’s hands reached up, lifting Isak’s chin, “Isak, we talked about this. There’s no feelings between us, so you can’t be falling in love with me.”

 

“I’m,” Isak mumbled, meeting Julian’s eyes. His own were wide with too many questions because that was  _ not _ what he was expecting to hear. “I’m not falling for you, Julian.”

 

Pleased, and maybe even a bit upset at the answer, Julian lurched forward to kiss Isak. 

 

“Wait, Julian,” Isak breathed, pushing Julian away from from him. “What about Sara?”

 

“Saying that kind of kills the mood, you know?”

 

Isak knew he was trying to make a joke, but he couldn’t laugh. He couldn’t even give a pity laugh for his efforts. 

 

And it only took moments before Julian was jumping away from Isak, frightened by the sudden opening of the class door. 

 

Sure enough, Sara walked through the door. 

 

She huffed, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Julian!”

 

Julian smiled, “Hi, babe. What’re you doing in here?”

 

She shook her head with a smile, “Just came to see you. I’ve been trying to find you all of this lunch break. What’re you doing? Hei, Isak!” 

 

“I have to go. Bye, Julian. Bye, Sara,” Isak rushed out his words, the same way he rushed out the door. 

 

Down the hall, Isak saw Emma at her locker. 

 

“Oh, Isak! Hei,” she grinned at him. 

 

“Hei, Emma,” Isak said by reaction, slightly shaking his head after because the day felt  _ so _ strange. With each conversation, he felt more and more unsettled. 

 

Emma pulled out some books from her locker, knocking the deck of French flash cards onto the floor. 

 

“Shit,” she whispered and Isak picked them up with dipped brows and deep thoughts. 

 

“Déjà vu?” Isak read aloud, eyes  _ glued _ to the card. 

 

“It means  _ already seen _ ,” Emma answered cheekily. 

 

Isak blinked slowly, staring at the card. 

 

It wasn’t until Emma prompted him with a hand on his shoulder that he looked up, “Isak, are you okay?”

 

“What?” His voice sounded breathy and a little panicky. He cleared his throat and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. Here you go.”

 

“Thanks, Isak,” she blushed, looking down at her toes and all Isak could think was  _ déjà vu.  _ “You’re going to the party tonight, right? The one at Eva’s?”

 

“I am,” he said. The gears in his head started turning - if his whole day was one glob of déjà vu, then that meant Emma wanted to ask about pregaming. And Isak did not want that, “But I’m really busy today. I don’t think I’ll even get there until it starts. I might be a little late, too,” Isak rambled a little. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Okay. I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

 

Isak half smiled as he scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

 

Emma smiled, “Save a kiss for me.” As she was walking away, she pecked Isak’s cheek. 

 

A little relieved, Isak walked down the other hallway. 

 

___

 

Sitting in his bed with his back against the wall, Isak’s legs were curled to his chest as he watched a video on his phone. It was from three years ago - three  _ birthdays _ ago. 

 

Things were good. Things were normal. 

 

His dad took the video. 

 

In it, his mom was laughing with Isak. She was fully herself and Isak’s heart hurt while watching. He missed her. He knew he should go see her more, but he felt too much guilt to convince himself to find the time. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile at how happy his mom looked in the video. Her hair was down, flowing as freely as her laugh and she had makeup on, displaying how good she must’ve felt that day, despite them just being at home. Isak remembered hanging out in the living room with his parents while they watched his favorite movies and ate cake. 

 

Interrupting Isak’s nostalgia, Eskild came waltzing into the room. 

 

He was all ready for the party, wearing a button down and what seemed to be new shoes. 

 

Isak’s eyes zeroed in on his jacket that Eskild was wearing. And it was the same jacket as in his dream. 

 

“Yes, baby gay, it’s your jacket,” Eskild responded, shimmying his shoulders in a very Eskild-esque kind of way. “It looks better on me.”

 

“Eskild, please stop calling me  _ baby gay _ ,” Isak groaned, slouching down in his bed.

 

“Alright, Issy boy, whatever you say,” Eskild winked, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Isak rolled his eyes before perking up with curiosity, “So, are you crashing a high school party, tonight?”

 

Eskild scoffed, “I’ll have you know that I’ve been  _ invited _ to Eva’s party, tonight.”

 

“And you’re going?” Isak accused, eyebrows high. 

 

“I am,” Eskild popped his eyebrows in a prideful way. “And maybe if we’re lucky, I can convince Linn to come along.”

 

Isak’s laugh was genuine, but also held doubt, “Yeah, good luck with that one.” 

 

Then, Isak was thrown into another déjà vu provoked panic when the power blacked out. He sat up in bed with wide eyes as his room remained dark for four seconds before coming back on. 

 

Eskild rolled his eyes when light filled the room, “And again, I wonder why our rent is so high.” His eyes settled on Isak, reading his discomfort and anxiety, “Relax, Isak. It’s just another rolling blackout.”

 

“It’s happened before?”

 

“Mmm, yeah?” Eskild hummed, “Like two weeks ago. This whole side of the city went out.”

 

Isak just sighed, leaning back against the wall at the head of his bed, “I’ve been having the weirdest day. All day long, it’s been one  _ déjà vu _ moment after the next.”

 

“I get that all the time. I read somewhere that it’s supposed to mean someone is masturbating while thinking about you.”

 

Isak scoffed, “Nei. That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

Eskild laughed with a wink, “Anyway, don’t be late to the party or all the cute single boys will be taken.”

 

“Eskild!” Isak snapped, giving up the fight as he grabbed and threw a pillow at his roommate, and Eskild retreated with a laugh. 

___

 

Walking down the streets of Eva’s neighborhood felt kind of eerie. Isak felt like something was off, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He felt lonely and he wished he would’ve gone with Jonas and left the kollectiv when Eskild did. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, continuing down the road. 

 

Passing by him, a group of loud teens seemed to be making it their goal to be as obnoxious as possible. It really disturbed how quiet the neighborhood was.

 

After they passed by, he felt uneasy. Like he was being watched. So, he checked his back, looking all over. 

 

Nothing. He didn’t see anything suspicious. 

 

He shifted the direction of his steps, heading toward the back pathway that he and Jonas used to ride their bikes down. 

 

Though, when he got to the path, he froze. 

 

And his mind relayed everything that happened in his dream - or whatever it was. 

 

The pathway. 

 

The phone playing  _ Happy Birthday _ . 

 

The baby mask. 

 

_ The knife.  _

 

“Not this, again,” Isak whispered to himself, decidedly as he turned around and got back out onto the street as quickly as he could. 

 

He kept up the quickened pace until he got to Eva’s yard. 

 

But things were quiet. Much  _ much  _ too quiet for a party. And all the lights were off. It was like walking up to a haunted house. 

 

The whole property had a ghostly atmosphere and Isak felt chills race down his spine as he slowly approached the door. 

 

Yet, when he tried the handle, it didn’t budge. 

 

None of this made sense to him. 

 

Pretty much everyone he knew was going to be at this party, so where were they?

 

Isak huffed. He was frustrated, very creeped out and maybe even a little scared. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was.

 

He took a second to look at the yard as if he’d find something of use. Something to help him. 

 

He came up blank, though. Turning for the door again, he was face to face with the baby mask from his dream. 

 

Dripping in fear, Isak yelled loudly before punching it, leaving all hesitation out of his decision making. 

 

The lights suddenly flipped on and… the room was filled with people. He saw all of his friends in the crowd, starting with Eva and Jonas right at the front. 

 

Isak was confused at the whole situation until he saw birthday banners hanging in the archway and someone lamely mumbled, “Surprise?” 

 

“Oh, my God,” Isak broke, looking at the mystery person behind the baby mask. “Magnus. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

 

Magnus stood up straight, holding his nose, and Isak could see blood through his fingers, “Fuck, Isak. I didn’t know you could swing like that - I wouldn’t have ever tried scaring you if I knew.”

 

“Shit, man. I’m sorry,” Isak apologized, ignoring Magnus’ attempt at making light of it. 

 

But then Eskild was next to Isak, lifting his arm in victory, “Don’t fuck with this birthday baby!” 

 

Everyone screamed and cheered. It was enough to make Isak kind of smile. 

 

Soon, the music took over, roaring loudly. And as Mags left to clean himself up and the party goers separated into their own conversations and drinking games, Eskild turned to Isak, “I told you I wasn’t crashing a high school gig. I, of course, had to be here for your birthday party. Although, it’s about time you got here. We were all worried you weren’t going to show.”

 

“You know, I’m always up to go out if it means free beer,” Isak smirked , somewhat shouting over the loud music. “Not to mention that I’m never on time to anything, so is anyone really  _ that _ shocked?”

 

“Touché,” Eskild curtly nodded just as Magnus stumbled back to them. 

 

“How’s the nose?” Isak asked, feeling guilt simmer in his gut. 

 

“Fine, I think. Definitely didn’t break it, just got me good enough that’ll I’ll be feeling it for a few days,” Magnus chuckled, nudging Isak with his elbow. 

 

“God, fuck. I’ve been so off today and that stupid mask made me jumpy. Why do you even have that thing, anyway?”

 

Magnus shrugged with a half grin, “Found it.”

 

Isak wanted to ask where he found it, but before he could, he was being pulled away by a hand on his wrist. His eyes trailed up the hand and arm, resting on Emma’s smiling face. 

 

“Come with me,” she said with a suggestive edge to her voice. 

 

When Isak glanced over his shoulder at Magnus, he saw him nodding in encouragement with wide eyes and grin. 

 

“Okay,” he agreed, following her down the hallway and into what he recognized as the guest bedroom. 

 

It was only slightly quieter inside, the music from the living room still pounding and demanding attention. 

 

“Stay here for a second, yeah?” Emma said, smiling a little nervously. 

 

Isak nodded, sitting down on the bed as Emma left the room. He sighed, not really sure what he was doing or what Emma  _ thought  _ he was going to be doing. 

 

He got up, walking around the room to try and shake his nerves. Isak took note of the little trinkets and stones around the room that Eva’s mother decorated with. He saw the lamps on the dresser and nightstand, the bases were glass which really made them stand out. He noticed the color of the tan walls and more pink toned decor and bedding. 

 

He focused on anything and everything around him to distract from Emma. 

 

The bedroom door opened but Isak didn’t turn to face it, “Welcome back.”

 

When there wasn’t a response, Isak turned around, freezing in place. 

 

“This is already getting old, Mags,” Isak grumbled, looking at that goddamn baby face mask. “You’ve got to leave - Emma will be back any second.”

 

He didn’t say anything. 

 

“Stop fucking around, Magnus. You’re freaking me out. You want me to punch you again?”

 

Isak’s eyes scanned down the baby’s body, catching a glimpse of shiny silver, before snapping his vision back to the creepy face, eyes wide.

 

_ The knife.  _

 

“What the—“ Isak felt like he couldn’t breathe. Why would Magnus…  _ was it Magnus? _

 

Isak breathed heavily as the baby approached him and he began panicking, mind racing for a solution. When the baby got close enough, Isak ducked out around him just as he swung the knife at him. 

 

He couldn’t keep his lead though as the baby shoved him into the dresser with great force. It knocked and rattled the things on top, making the lamp fall to the floor in a shatter. It sent glass everywhere. 

 

Isak recovered enough to tackle his attacker to the ground. They both struggled against each other, but the moment Isak had the upper hand, he grabbed the baby’s wrist and smashed their hand into the carpet until they released the knife. 

 

“What the fuck is happening in there, Isak?” Magnus’ voice interrogated on the other side of the door.

 

“Magnus?” Isak yelled, regrettably turning to look at the door.

 

It was all the baby needed to slip a wrist from Isak’s grip and reach for anything close by. 

 

“Magnus, go get help!” Isak cried out, whipping around to look at his masked attacker again. 

 

But he was met with a shard of glass being shoved into his neck. 


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panicky awakening as Isak starts noticing the pattern that is the time warp. 
> 
> TW: minor panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!! Here we go! Things are picking up now!
> 
> Remember to leave your guesses at the bottom in the comments!!❤️❤️ Love you much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> HAPPY READING (;

Isak shot up in bed, limbs flailing as he grasped at his neck with too many gasps and heavy breaths. He didn’t know what was happening and he really struggled to not completely lose control of himself.

 

All of the details in the room made it suffocatingly hard to breathe. 

 

He scrambled out of bed to pull on his clothes in record speed. 

 

His jeans were only halfway up his thighs when he hobbled out of the room, trying to get them up and leave the house as quickly as possible. 

 

“Woah, woah, are you okay?” 

 

Isak looked at Even, panicking and slightly out of breath, “I have to go.”

 

“Wait, what’s going on? Is everything alright? I don’t know how much you remember, you were—“

 

“Pretty wasted, last night?” Isak asked, all shaken up but frozen at the same time. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Even said and it kind of sounded like a question. 

 

“And your name… it’s Even?”

 

“You remember?” Even’s grin grew so wide that his cheeks crinkled around his eyes. 

 

“And we’ve never met before?”

 

Even shrugged, looking smug but was sporting a nice blush. It was pink enough to give away his nervousness, “I mean, I’ve known who you are. My attention tends to really gravitate toward beautiful people. But nei, we’d never actually met before last night.”

 

Isak couldn’t even take a second to pay any mind to the Even’s blatant and straightforward flirting because everything was falling apart around him. Isak let his face show all of his inner turmoil as he said in a breathy voice, “This is a nightmare.” 

 

He went for his shoes, needing to get out of the house. Needing to find something to soothe him. 

 

Even looked surprised, “Wow, okay. I was just trying to be nice. An— and  _ you  _ were the one who wanted to come home with  _ me _ .”

 

Isak opened the door, just as Even’s friend came hopping up the steps of the porch. 

 

“Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook thi…”

 

His voice faded out as he raced past him and down the driveway. 

 

The world was spinning and cycling and Isak couldn’t get a grip on reality. Everything felt too real but just out of reach. 

 

The jogger ran by and the sprinklers turned on and it caused Isak to break into a sprint down the road. 

 

The barking dog made him jump, faltering his rhythm for a few paces before he unsteadily breathed in and out. His breath caught with each inhale but he couldn’t stop moving. He just wanted to get away from there. 

 

Isak passed the little girl on the bike just as she was falling. And it pushed stressed tears to the surface. He felt trapped. He felt helpless. 

 

And he didn’t know what to do to fix it. 

___

 

Isak decided to go to KB instead of home, where something else weird could’ve happened. 

 

He got there only minutes before Jonas did and he was grateful for that.

 

“Look at you,” Jonas said, taking his seat across from Isak. “Finally on time to  _ something _ .”

 

Isak just smiled small, feeling queasy in the depths of his stomach.

 

“Well, I brought you this,” Jonas smiled, handing Isak the box. It was wrapped in brown postal paper and had a string around it. 

 

Isak stared at it. And the contents inside haunted him. The queasiness he felt worsened as he thought about each item he knew was inside. 

 

“Would you just open the fucking box?” Jonas laughed, kicking Isak under the table. 

 

Isak swallowed, meeting Jonas’ eyes, “Jonas.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I feel like I’m losing my mind,” Isak whispered. And it came out in terror. 

 

“What are you talking about? Did something happen?” And Isak  _ was _ grateful for Jonas’ concern but he didn’t know how to digest it. He just wanted the day to be  _ over _ . 

 

“I’ve lived this day. Twice.” 

 

“Isak, what are you…” Jonas trailed, not sure what to ask, but Isak understood him anyway. 

 

“I’ve already lived today.”

 

“Are you sure you aren’t just stressed? Did you get enough sleep last night? We both know how you get when you don’t sleep well.”

 

Isak shook his head. “Jonas. I swear, I’m telling the truth. I know this sounds impossible, but I can prove it. There’s video games, a book about polar bears and a childhood picture of us in this box,” his hands grazed the top of the wrapped package. 

 

Jonas, looking half disappointed and half annoyed, groaned, “Did Eva tell you? I thought about this one for weeks! I can’t believe she’d ruin it.”

 

“Jonas, nobody told me anything. Like I said, I’ve already lived this day. It doesn’t make any sense, but I have.” And a sudden thought dawned on Isak, making him perk up, “And tonight! I know about the surprise party and I know everybody is going to be there.”

 

“Fuck, that’s not fair, Isak. Who told you?”

 

“Nobody. But Jonas, somebody is going to kill me tonight.”

 

Wide eyed and unamused, Jonas stared, “Isak, that’s fucking crazy. Nobody is going to kill you - what the fuck?”

 

“Jonas, I’m serious.”

 

“I think you need to take a break,” Jonas shook his head. “Should you be going to school? I mean, you drank a lot last night. Are you sure you don’t want to go home?”

 

“I…” Isak trailed, feeling hope leave him. He was realizing that Jonas wasn’t going to believe him about it. And as discouraging as it was, he couldn’t fixate on it. So, he sighed and cracked a smile, hoping the terror didn’t show in his eyes, “I’m just fucking with you.”

 

“Fuck you,” Jonas laughed. “Now, open the gift before I take it back.”

 

Isak, already thinking of the next step of his day, tore the paper and opened the box. He pulled everything out and laid it on the table in front of him. 

 

Jonas smiled, “Mom found the photo while she was cleaning last week and thought it would be cool for you to see.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed, not looking at Jonas as his body filled with something that made him sick. “It is.”

 

“Happy birthday, man.”

 

___

 

Later, Isak left school, checking behind him frequently. The day seemed to be crushing his brain. He was so high strung with stress and fear that he wasn’t sure how he was going to live through the day - if he could ever stop it. 

 

On the tram ride home, he pulled out his phone and listened to one of the many voicemails his dad had left him. 

 

“Isak, I know today isn’t exactly easy for you, but I think you should go see Mamma. She’s been lonely. And she’s not my responsibility anymore. You’re all she has. Anyway, I’d like to do something for your birthday. I’m sure you’re busy tonight, and I’m going out with Anne, anyway, but maybe we can find time in the next week. Happy birthday, Isak. Call me back.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes as he slumped further in his seat, mumbling, “If I even get to next week.”

 

But then a thought dawned on him. 

 

His dad was going to be out of the house. 

 

And nobody would suspect Isak to willingly be there.

 

Maybe, if he went there, he could escape his murder and move on from the day.  _ Finally. _

 

He stood up just as the tram came to a stop and climbed off. He needed to get on a different one to go to his dad’s house. 

 

Part of him tried arguing that seeing his dad was worse than living through his own death for the  _ third _ time. But, the more logical side of him halted said argument in order to rationalize the situation. 

 

He couldn’t go through it again. This was his best bet, right now. 

 

He had to do this, even though he knew it would be awkward. 

 

Very awkward. 

 

Isak climbed on the other tram, going in a different direction, heading right to Isak’s childhood home. 

 

He tried distracting himself, but nothing really helped. He didn’t even know what he was going to say to his dad when he got there. He didn’t even know if his dad was  _ home _ , right now. He might’ve still been at work. 

 

Isak sighed to himself as the designated stop grew closer and closer. He felt a little choked up and panicked, but, he knew he had to try it. 

 

It wasn’t long until his feet were stepping out onto the concrete. And he felt an eerie nostalgia deep in his bones as he walked down the roads of the neighborhood. He once knew the area so well. 

 

He passed a park he and his sister used to play at, and he reminisced the times when Jonas taught him how to skateboard there. He thought of every single good memory he had from growing up - there were only a handful, but they were important. 

 

Although, nothing could really prepare Isak for the feeling he had when he got to the steps of  _ the  _ house. 

 

The house that built him and then wrecked him. 

 

The nameplate by the door still read: 

 

HER BOR

Terje og Marianne Valtersen

Isak og Lea

 

Part of Isak was angry at the sight of it. 

 

It stayed attached to the house like their family was still together - like they weren’t broken. 

 

The four of them all living in four different places. 

 

Each one running from something. 

 

Isak tried shaking off his heavy thoughts as he knocked on the door. It felt strange knocking, when he once lived there and called it his home. 

 

But now, he knew he didn’t belong here. Really, he wasn’t sure if he ever did. 

 

Nobody answered the door and, after checking the knob, Isak notes that the house was empty since the door was locked. Luckily, he had lived there before, so he knew his way in without a key. 

 

He and Lea had a pact. They wouldn’t tell their parents about the other sneaking out at night nor  _ how  _ they’d sneak out. 

 

Isak smirked to himself. He really missed Lea, sometimes. They might have fought quite a bit, but remembering how they would sneak out made him miss her. And it was all thanks to the window with the broken lock. 

 

Isak’s dad had always been awful at making repairs to the house, so he was betting on that little detail to get him inside. 

 

He pushed at the side window, the one that opened into the guest room, until it budged enough and Isak could successfully slide it open. It probably hadn’t been opened in years. He threw his backpack into the house before climbing in through the window. 

 

He closed the window up, so his dad wasn’t too alarmed when he got home. 

 

It was weird being back. It was even weirder when Isak spotted pictures of his family on the walls of the house. He went as far as thinking there were more on the walls now, than there were all the years he lived there. 

 

And not just pictures of him and Lea, but his mom, too. 

 

It confused him, especially as he thought back to the words from his dad’s voicemail, “ _ she’s not my responsibility anymore.” _

 

_ Whatever _ , Isak thought to himself, rolling his eyes and heading toward the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten all day, so he snuck a few things that would go unnoticed and plopped down on the couch to watch some tv. 

 

He contemplated hiding when he heard his dad’s car pull up, but ultimately decided that he could handle the encounter. 

 

The door unlocked and Terje came into the house, humming to himself. 

 

Isak sat up on the couch and watched toward the entryway for his dad. 

 

Looking taken aback as he rounded the corner, Terje raised his brows, “Isak. Hei. I’ve been trying to reach you all day. What are you doing here?”

 

“Um,” Isak racked his brain for  _ something _ . “I just didn’t want to go home after school.”

 

“Is everything okay? You should be out celebrating, it’s your birthday.”

 

Isak shook his head, “No, no, nothing’s happening. Everything is just fine. I just… there’s a surprise party for me at Eva’s tonight and I knew that if I went home then I wouldn’t want to go out.”

 

Terje smiled, “Well, I’m glad you’re here. Are you… hungry? Or anything?”

 

“Nei, I’m fine.”

 

“Alright. I’m going out with Anne tonight. She’s coming over in about half an hour. Are you thinking you’ll be here long? I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

 

Isak shrugged, “Sure.”

 

“Also,” Terje paused, looking with amused confusion in Isak’s direction. “How’d you get inside if you don’t have a key anymore?”

 

Isak nervously laughed, “The, uh, guest room window. It’s been broken for years. Shaky lock or something.”

 

“Fuck, I need to get that fixed then.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Terje suddenly looked up as if remembering something, “Anyway, I’m going to go get ready for tonight.”

 

Isak simply nodded and watched his dad leave the room. He was thankful it wasn’t as awkward as he was expecting. 

 

___

 

When Anne got to the house, the sunset was starting to dim the sky. 

 

Actually  _ meeting _ Anne was interesting. And Isak couldn’t help but compare her to his mom. 

 

Anne looked nothing like Marianne, but certain mannerisms of hers made sense to Isak. 

 

They helped him understand why his dad was interested in her. 

 

She was  _ not _ like his mom, but she carried the same kind of atmosphere with her. And Isak assumed that was why his dad was so entranced. 

 

After they left, Isak couldn’t stop thinking about them. But mostly, he thought about his own parents’ relationship. 

 

He remembered when he was younger how they were so in love. 

 

They would dance around the kitchen as they made dinner. They would tell Isak and Lea stories of when they were young.

 

He remembered how his dad would watch his mom put her makeup on everyday and he’d tell her she was beautiful, with or without it. Or when his mom would send off his dad each morning with a kiss and would watch from the porch as he drove off to work. 

 

He missed it. 

 

He wished things could go back to that. 

 

He wished Lea were home, too. 

 

Despite their rocky relationship, some things just couldn’t be done without his big sister.

 

He wished she were with him. It would’ve made the day so much easier if she were there. Isak knew she’d be able to give him advice and he wouldn’t feel so alone. 

 

The sun finally rested beneath the horizon, letting the city fall dark as Isak sat on the floor in the living room with Narcos playing in the background. He really hadn’t moved much, only getting up a few times for different snacks. His maths homework was spread across the coffee table, he had a couple snacks fanned around it, too. 

 

He looked at his phone every few minutes, seeing new texts. 

 

Jonas Noah: Where are you, man? Everyone’s waiting for you. Did I upset you this morning?

 

Eva Mohn: Isak??? I thought you were coming to the party tonight?:( 

 

Magnus: Everyone’s been looking for you. Are you not coming?

 

There were a few others from classmates and family members, too. But most of those were just birthday wishes. 

 

Sighing, he tossed his phone on the couch behind him as he rifled through the sheets of paper everywhere. 

 

“Where’s my notes?” Isak whispered to himself, turning to his backpack to shuffle through for his latest notes. He really needed a new way of organizing his work. He needed more folders but he never thought about it until he lost something. 

 

His eyebrows dipped in confusion as his fingers caught a black envelope with his name written on it. It had a sticker on the seal of balloons and read, “Happy Birthday!” 

 

Isak didn’t remember anyone giving him a card. 

 

He opened it and pulled out the contents. It was just a single birthday card. 

 

Opening it, Isak was confused as to who it was from and the message written in pen at the bottom of the card made Isak’s blood run cold, “Enjoy today because there’s no tomorrow.”

 

Just then, the doorbell rang and it was like Isak’s whole world slammed to a stop as he looked up. 

 

Slowly, he stood up and headed for the door, taking his textbook. For the first time in all of his schooling, he was grateful it had a hardback cover. 

 

When he got to the door, he peered through the peephole and got chills when nobody was in sight. He double checked the locks on the door before backing away to go resume his homework. But the moment he was more than a few paces away, the doorbell rang again. 

 

Three more times in a sequence. 

 

Isak whipped around toward the front door, breathing heavy. 

 

He took the few paces back to the door, peeking back through the hole. And again, nobody was there. 

 

At this point, Isak could hardly stand. His limbs were wobbling in fear, and all he could think to do was grip the textbook tighter in his hands as he moved backward away from the door. 

 

And then he heard it. 

 

The creaking in the floorboard right behind him. 

 

He spun around, swinging the book with as much power as he could conjure at the masked baby. 

 

He successfully hit them in the head and it was only enough to give Isak a couple seconds as he made a break for it. He ran into the kitchen to grab a knife or mallet or  _ something _ . 

 

But as he was running, the baby dove to his feet, tripping him. Isak kicked as he struggled to get away, using his arms to pull. He felt so much adrenaline pumping through his body. 

 

Rolling onto his back, Isak found he had more power in his kicks and tried his best to hit their, now visible, knife out of hand. 

 

In the midst of them fighting, Isak heard his phone ring from the other room and he was cursing himself for not grabbing it. 

 

The baby, finding some surge of energy, lurched forward, inserting the knife right into Isak’s belly. 

 

Again. 


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak confides in Even and his friend. (Also, let the flirting begin❤️) 
> 
> TW: Isak is pretty panicked in the beginning.

Isak woke up screaming. It was different than the last few times. 

 

The adrenaline pumping through him due to panic was all encompassing. It choked him. It drowned him. It filled everything that he was and he felt it in every single fiber of his being. 

 

He was up and out of the bed before he even realized it, just as Even came into the room. 

 

“Woah, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

 

Isak phone was ringing and it was his dad. He couldn’t fucking deal with anything happening right then as he tossed his phone across the floor with another panicked scream. 

 

“Make it stop,” Isak cried out, holding his head and doubling over. Everything was too much. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder which was all that was needed to send him right over the edge. 

 

“Get away from me!” Isak yelled, tears finally falling as he jerked away and rushed out of the room. It felt like his thoughts were on a constant loop and he couldn’t focus on anything. His vision tunnelled as he shoved his feet in his shoes. 

 

“Wait, Isak!” Even called, but Isak didn’t wait as he opened the door and ran out, not without bumping into Even’s friend. 

 

Isak was breathing heavy and he couldn’t stop the scared sobs from rattling in his chest. 

 

When he hit the sidewalk and the sprinklers across the street went off, scaring the jogger, he started frantically looking around everywhere. It was as though he was desperately searching for something he hadn’t seen before. Something  _ new _ . 

 

Almost tripping down the sidewalk, he got to the house with the barking dog and it had Isak practically gasping for air. In view, down the road he saw the little girl on her bike, but he didn’t see her fall. 

 

Instead, he was being turned around to face two very concerned faces. 

 

“You forgot your phone,” Even said, holding it up. 

 

Isak choked out a would-be-embarrassing cry, ignoring Even’s friend as he pressed himself against Even. His arms were around Even’s back and his nose was buried in his neck, and he brokenly whispered, “Help me.”

 

___

 

Isak sat at the dining table in Even’s house with him and his friend, whose name, he learned, was Mikael. 

 

Isak had just finished telling them what had been happening, “I can’t stop it. And I have no idea who it is.”

 

Mikael looked over at Even, back at Isak, and then to Even again, “I’m going to make some coffee.”

 

Even nodded as Mikael got up and headed into the kitchen, still in earshot of the table. “Well, what makes today special?”

 

“Not a lot,” Isak sighed, looking down at the twiddling fingers in his lap. “It’s my birthday, today. But… I’m not really on good terms with today.”

 

“Well,” Even started, shaking his head in disbelief. “Whoever is killing you has to know it’s your birthday, right? I mean, why pick  _ today _ of all days?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m still trying to process everything. Why don't you think I’m lying? My best friend didn’t even believe me.”

 

“Let’s start with you manically storming out of here this morning, and trust me, I know a manic person when I see one,” Even said. It was a bit teasing and a bit self deprecating, and despite being curious, Isak didn’t ask why. “But no,” he mumbled, coming back to himself, “I don’t really have any reason not to believe you.” 

 

“You’ll help me?”

 

When Mikael sat back at the table with coffee for everyone, he and Even glanced at each other. Isak could tell they were best friends. They were having a complete exchange with no words. 

 

He and Jonas did it, too. 

 

There was a part of him that wished Jonas had just believed him, but he  _ was _ thankful for Even and Mikael. 

 

“Alright,” Mikael said, plucking Even’s green notebook out of the mess of homework supplies on the other end of the table. “Who has motive to kill you?”

 

“What?” Isak asked, taken aback a little. He looked to Even for help; but didn’t find much more than a shrug. “Um, I don’t know. Probably everybody I know - I’m not exactly the nicest person.”

 

“Just… you know, list some people.”

 

Isak paused to think, “Uh, okay. I do know it’s not Magnus. He was there the second time I died. But, um... there’s Jonas and Eva. My meddling is the reason they broke up.”

 

Mikael wrote both of their names before looking back to Isak patiently. 

 

“Okay. Vilde, maybe? I’m not very nice to her. Or Eskild? He’s one of my roommates, but I really don’t think it’s him.”

 

Isak watched Mikael scribbled down names again while he thought of everyone in his life. 

 

“Maybe, Sana? But I don’t think she’d have much motive. Her and I are kind of just bitches to each other… but we’re buds, you know?”

 

“Sana?” Mikael perked up at the name, backtracking a little bit. “Sana Bakkoush?”

 

Isak nodded, confused, “Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

“I doubt it’s her. She might be the most intimidating person that’s ever walked this earth, but there’s nothing you couldn’t done for her to actually  _ kill you.” _

 

Even nodded, “I think Mikael’s right, but even then. We can’t not put her on the suspect list until we know for sure.”

 

“Also, Mahdi. Put him on there. I lost a shit ton of weed that belonged to him,” Isak admitted, wincing at how awful he felt each time a friend’s name left his mouth. 

 

“Are you okay?” Even asked, putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder. 

 

Isak shook his head, “Not really. I don’t want to think that any of my friends would be out to  _ kill  _ me.”

 

“Right,” Even sighed. “But hey, maybe we can figure this out. Like a team.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Isak nodded, turning back to Mikael. “And Emma. Put her on the list.”

 

“Who’s that?” Mikael asked, scribbling her name down. 

 

“A first year that’s in love with me. We make out a lot and she can’t take a hint that I’m not interested.”

 

Even coughed a laugh, “You mean you  _ keep _ making out with her and  _ you’re _ confused as to why she won’t take a hint? I don’t think your behavior matches what you want, pal.”

 

Isak met Even’s eyes, “Oh? Are you trying to dissect my morals or some shit? Because two can play, especially when you take home the drunk and closeted gay boy to get your dick wet.”

 

Eyebrows high, Even scoffed, “For one, I wasn’t  _ dissecting your morals _ and two, I didn’t touch you last night. I slept on the couch.”

 

Isak’s eyes widened, a weird sense of relief coming over him, “You mean… we didn’t have sex?”

 

He felt like any subconscious resentment he had toward Even, for allegedly taking advantage of him, just flew away. And his chest felt lighter. 

 

“Nei, you were wasted last night. I was worried about you.”

 

“Well, I…” Isak trailed, having nowhere really to go with the sentence. He just genuinely felt undeniably grateful for Even keeping him safe. So, he took it back and settled on a quiet, “Thank you.”

 

Blue eyes settled on green for a few moments too long. They were in their own world and something inside Isak felt comforted and watched over. 

 

He felt the room shrink around them, only leaving room for himself and Even, no words needed. Nothing really mattered because Isak felt  _ safe _ with Even. 

 

When the side of Even’s mouth lifted into the tiniest half smile, Isak mirrored it with a blush. 

 

“Okay, lovebirds,” Mikael’s voice crashed through Isak and Even’s little trance. “Look, Isak, the way I see it, you have unlimited amount of lives. So that’s an unlimited amount of attempts at solving your own murder.”

 

“So, what? I’m just supposed to keep dying until I figure it out?” Isak asked, exasperated. “Do you hear yourself?”

 

“Do you have a better idea?” Mikael shot back with raised brows. 

 

Isak turned to meet Even’s eyes again before shrugging, “Okay, fuck. Fine.”

 

___

 

As Isak was leaving school later on in the day, Even jogged up to him. 

 

“Hei,” he grinned, his eyes crinkling and making Isak’s heart pitter patter. Since whatever world altering moment Isak had that morning, he’d felt so much more sensitive to Even. The smallest things made his hands all sweaty as his breathing picks up. 

 

“Halla,” he smiled back, feeling those butterflies in his belly. 

 

“I thought I could, you know, walk you home.”

 

Isak smirked over at him, hiking his backpack further up his back, “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I want to. Plus, maybe this will keep you safe on the way.”

 

“You’ll keep me safe?” Isak asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as he nudged Even with his shoulder. 

 

Even nodded, that same half smile on his lips that gave Isak the good kind of anxiety. Their sides kept brushing as they walked toward the tram together. 

 

On the way, Isak quickly learned that Even talks a lot, but he was grateful for it. It filled the air and dulled Isak’s thoughts a bit. 

 

He didn’t pay his full attention to him. 

 

Though, he did listen to Even a little as he told Isak how he was repeating his third year, which was why he wasn’t graduated like Mikael. 

 

He talked about his film class and his favorite movies, while Isak stared out the window. 

 

And as Even chattered away, Isak’s mind took a sharp turn, dragging a question along with it. 

 

Abruptly, Isak looked over at Even, “Will you tell me about last night?” 

 

Even, looking taken aback, slowly nodded, “What do you want to know?”

 

“Everything. Jonas couldn’t tell me much. He just said he lost track of me.”

 

“Well, I mean, there’s not a lot. Yes, you were pretty drunk when I found you. My friend Yousef and I were smoking outside - well, he doesn’t smoke, but I was. Anyway, when we were out there, you came stumbling out into the backyard. We shared some with you. And then you said you wanted to go home. I told you I’d get you there, but you said you wanted to go home  _ with  _ me. So, I took you home and gave you some water. You tried taking your clothes off,” Even smirked, sending an accusatory look Isak’s way. 

 

“Okay, you caught me,” Isak laughed with pink cheeks. “I can be a horny drunk, sometimes.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Isak urged, wanting to move past his drunk stripping and hear how the rest of the night went. 

 

And Even could clearly tell as he responded with the same emphasis, “ _ Anyway, _ I managed to get you to keep your boxers on, I did what any good caregiver would do. I read you bedtime story, sang you a lullaby and kissed you goodnight. And you were out like a light.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak shook his head with a laugh. “I’m serious, Even.”

 

“I’m kidding - kind of. I got you into bed and stayed until you fell asleep.”

 

“So, no stories or lullabies or goodnight kisses?” Isak questioned. 

 

“Nope. Although, I wouldn’t have minded one of those things,” Even admitted, letting his gaze drop to Isak’s lips for just a moment before popping back up to green eyes. 

 

“Stop that, right now,” Isak warned. “You can’t go teasing me about goodnight kisses and have me falling in love with you while I’m in the middle of solving my own murder, Even.”

 

Even dipped his eyebrows in faux confusion, “Who said anything about goodnight kisses? I was talking about the lullaby - I’ve been told I have an amazing singing voice.”

 

Surprised, Isak belted out a laugh, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

And after Isak’s amusement sobered, Even turned toward him more and spoke very seriously, “I’m joking. I’d give you thousands of goodnight kisses, if I could.”

 

Isak knew his face showed all of his emotions. And he knew his cheeks were very red and very warm. Even was so fucking cheesy. He pouted sweetly at the sentiment, anyway, “You know, in the morning you aren’t going to remember any of this.”

 

“That’s okay. Just promise that you’ll keep the memory safe for me.”

 

“I will,” Isak smiled, looking back out the window as they get to his stop. 

 

___

 

The evening rolled around and Isak was ready to figure out who was out to get him. 

 

He tied the laces in his shoes and pulled a hoodie over his head before setting out as if he were going to Eva’s party. 

 

He mostly needed Eskild to think that that was where he was going. 

 

The sun was already hidden behind the city, but Isak was determined. He took the stairs, two at time, until his feet hit the pavement and he was off. He made sure to move quickly, thinking about all his suspects. 

 

The easiest one on the list was Mahdi. He knew that Mahdi hadn’t been at the surprise party because he was stuck at home babysitting his sisters. 

 

And not that he didn’t believe Mahdi, it was just that nobody’s stories were believable right then. He had to check everything. 

 

So, Mahdi’s house was Isak’s stop for the night. 

 

Checking his back every minute or two, Isak finally reached the house. 

 

He didn’t want to actually go knock on the front door, though. Instead, he snuck around the back to peer into bedrooms. The first one he looked at, he could tell was Mahdi’s sisters’ room. There was a bunk bed against one wall and toys all over the floor. The only source of light in the room was the nightlight that was plugged into the wall, casting a blue glow around the room. 

 

On the move again, Isak reached Mahdi’s window. He shuffled around until he found a good enough angle to look through between the blinds. He saw Mahdi’s legs extended on his bed with his laptop on his lap and a box of tissues next to him.

 

With a scrunched up nose, Isak decided that was  _ enough _ to see. He really didn’t care to know what kind of porn his friend was into and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to see him take care of it. 

 

Besides, he assumed that Mahdi’s attention would probably be occupied for a while. 

 

Shivering at the thought, Isak turned around with a roll of his eyes. 

 

And _ fuck _ . 

 

He was face to face with the stupid baby mask,  _ again.  _  And he couldn’t even do anything to fight back, because there was a knife already imbedded in his gut. 

  
  



	6. five

Groaning, Isak rolled over in bed, holding his stomach. 

 

He was starting to think that waking up each day was more painful than actually dying. 

 

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and feeling sore in his abdomen. He focused on his breathing for a few minutes, before standing and pulling his shirt over his head. He ignored his ringing phone altogether as he left the room in search of headache medicine. 

 

When Isak opened the bedroom door, it caught Even’s attention and he looked up from his laptop. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said as he stood up, setting the computer on the coffee table. “I was just about to come check on you.”

 

Isak nodded, smiling big at Even. 

 

“I don’t know how much you remember from last night, you were pretty wasted. My name’s—“

 

“Even,” Isak hummed, his mood entirely different then the other times he had experienced this same conversation. 

 

“You remember,” Even grinned. 

 

There went Isak’s heart again, fluttering in his chest. 

 

“I do,” Isak said, wincing when a pain shot past his temple. Not saying a word, Isak walked toward the kitchen and Even followed, probably curious as to what he was doing. 

 

Isak rifled through the cupboard above the stove, finding the medication with a sigh of relief. 

 

“Have you been here before?” Even asked, confused and unsure about what was happening. 

 

Isak shrugged, turning on the faucet to cup his hand underneath to take the pills, “Not that you’d remember.” 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

“I’ll explain everything, but first,” Isak slid past Even and went for the door, turning the lock into place. “You’re friend Mikael is coming and I think you should tell him to go home.”

 

Even’s eyebrows dipped in the middle as he shook his head in disbelief, “Wait, what the fuck? What’s going on?”

 

“I’ll tell you later, but for now, I’m going back to bed and you’re coming with me.”

 

Isak knew Even wasn’t too sure about it, so he helped him out by grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him toward the bedroom. 

 

And Isak was pleased that Even didn’t question it as he climbed into bed. Before Isak followed, he found his phone in his pant’s pocket on the floor. He sent a text to Jonas canceling their morning plans at KB with an apology. He texted Vilde and the boys  _ Thank you’ _ s back. And lastly, he turned off his phone with a sigh before climbing back into bed next to Even. 

 

Even seemed to be keeping his distance but Isak wasn’t having that as he slid closer, pressing his front against Even’s side. 

 

Isak looked at Even, catching his blue eyes with a smile, “Thank you, for taking care of me last night.”

 

Even didn’t say anything, just stared at Isak like he wasn’t sure what was happening. 

 

“Okay, stop looking at me like that,” Isak’s cheeks flushed at the attention. 

 

“I just don’t understand what’s going on,” Even mumbled quietly with a little dazed look in his eyes. 

 

Isak sighed, “Just rest with me, for now.”

 

Finally, he felt Even relax and tentatively run his fingers through Isak’s curly hair. 

 

“I really shouldn’t miss my classes, today,” Even admitted and Isak could hear the subtle anxiety in his tone. 

 

Everything felt so different around Even, after their conversation on the tram. It’s like Even is a whole new person to Isak. He knew, because of that conversation, that Even was stressed about graduating. He didn’t want to fuck up his attendance and have to repeat the year, again. 

 

He looked up at him, “Even, I promise that missing classes today will not change that you  _ are _ graduating. And besides, it’s only going to be the morning classes. I’ve really got to make it to biology - she may not remember anything in the morning, but Sana would kill me if I missed.”

 

“Sana Bakkoush?”

 

Isak smiled at Even, “That’s the one.”

 

Even hummed, clearly having a special spot in his heart for Sana, “She’s tough, but she’s a softie inside. She wouldn’t kill you.”

 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out,” Isak nodded, thinking through his plan for the day. 

 

___

 

It was hard to willingly go to school when the morning was spent napping, laughing and falling in love with Even Bech Næsheim, but it had to be done. 

 

And although Isak wasn’t exactly thrilled about leaving Even’s, he knew he needed to focus on figuring out who was out to get him. 

 

He sighed, hunching over the biology table. He wasn’t listening. And he decided that one of the only thing worse than sitting through the most boring biology lesson at the end of the school year was sitting through said biology lesson for the fifth time. 

 

Isak couldn’t help but think about how trivial school and classes felt. But he knew he had to start really narrowing people down. He had to find out who his killer was. 

 

Sana leaned over to him halfway through the class, saying, “Will you come to the last kose meeting?” 

 

“Nei,” Isak answered, not really wanting to spend his lunch with the kose group when he had murder solving to do. 

 

“Well, then maybe I can convince you with something you’ll want back.”

 

Isak looked at her with a bored expression, “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Your friend’s weed that you left at Eva’s last week.” 

 

“I’m not coming to the meeting.”

 

Sana glared and if Isak didn’t know that he was going to die already, he’d be scared, “Vilde’s your friend. She puts a lot of work into the things she does and you should support your friends.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Okay, whatever. I’ll go.”

 

“Good. The planning meeting is today at lunch.”

 

Isak ran his hands over his face, not wanting to go to a meeting he’d already been to.

 

“You know,” Sana said, her voice sounding slightly accusatory, while looking at Isak’s notebook “You should probably be taking notes.”

 

“What?” Isak looked down, seeing the blank pages his notebook was opened to. “Oh, nei, it’s just a waste of time.”

 

“Whatever. But you can’t use my notes.”

 

Isak shrugged at the finality of the sentence before turning sharply to Sana, “Hey, what are you doing after school today?”

 

“I, uh, I’m not,” Sana cleared her throat, clearing flustered. “I’m not doing anything of importance.”

 

“That seems vague. Are you hiding something?”

 

“Nei.”

 

Deciding to poke around some more, Isak straightened out, “Can’t you tell me? I’m your bud.”

 

Sana huffed, “It’s none of your business, but if you must know, I’m going to the docks with a friend.”

 

“The docks?”

 

“Ja.”

 

___

 

He’d endured the length of the kose meeting. It was just as boring as the first time he lived it. 

 

He smiled when everyone sang to him that time. Vilde still stormed off at Magnus’ comments, Isak deciding not to play a part in it. Though, this time she didn’t spill it by running into Even. 

 

And the snapback on his head felt heavier than ever as he thought about it being the very reason Even ever approached Isak. 

 

After the meeting, the school day slowly came to an uneventful end. Isak had kept special attention to Sana and her whereabouts. 

 

He followed her off campus, keeping a reasonable distance. He figured it was most likely that she’d be getting on the tram, but instead, she passed the tram station and walked a few more blocks. 

 

She got to park area with lots of big trees and it was all encased by black metal gates. It looked like it was out of movie. The gate came to about three feet off the ground and had intricate curves and ridges. 

 

Sana sat on a nearby bench and waited. 

 

Isak, not anticipating her to wait for too long, leaned against a wide tree just off the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone - turning it back on for the first time since the morning - using it to look busy. 

 

He stood far enough away to get a good glimpse of Sana, but not too far away that he wouldn’t be able to track her when she got up again. 

 

Isak wasn’t sure where the day was going to take him, but he wanted to take Sana off the suspect list. 

 

He agreed with Mikael and Even when they said they didn’t think it was her. He really liked Sana. They were close. If the snapping and reprimanding was taken away, all that was left to their friendship was a closeness they’d formed through their common realist tendencies. 

 

Fifteen long minutes went by and Sana finally stood to greet a boy with a hug. He didn’t know who it was, but he got a certain feeling of familiarity when he looked at him. Isak knew the dark hair and wide smile from somewhere, he just couldn’t place it. 

 

Shaking his head, he watched them talk for a few minutes. He’d never seen Sana so nervous as she played with the sleeves of her shirt and shuffled her feet. Isak found it incredibly endearing, although he’d never admit it. 

 

They started walking away and Isak followed. He tucked his phone in his pocket and matched his pace with theirs, in order to keep his distance consistent. He didn’t want to get too close, but he didn’t want to fall too far behind, either. 

 

And when Sana and the boy waited for a tram, Isak figured they really  _ were  _ going to the docks. Isak sighed, having a mental debate about following further of not. 

 

In the end, he decided it was starting to feel invasive and he wasn’t convinced enough that his killer was Sana to  _ be  _ invasive. 

 

He waited until they climbed on the tram, before turning for home. He would typically take the tram home, but he wanted to walk for a while. He needed to think. 

 

He found himself back at that park. It was tucked away a little, a bit out of sight, and nobody was around. He sat down at the same bench Sana had, pulling out his phone to send her a text. 

 

Isak: At the docks? Having fun with… a boy? ;)

 

She was quick to respond and her own text made Isak smile. The accuracy was comical. 

 

Sanasol: Are you stalking me?

 

As he was typing up something to send back, the grass rustled and Isak felt a presence with him. 

 

He knew he wasn’t alone anymore, and he was half terrified to find out who it was. 

 

Although, he already  _ knew _ . 

 

Sort of. 

 

Thinking fast, Isak hopped up off the bench, turning swiftly toward the rustling grass, only to be tackled to the ground, arms pinned. 

 

“How the fuck do you keep finding me?” Isak cried, completely exhausted from the whole thing. 

 

It felt like a game. 

 

And Isak didn’t want to play anymore. 

 

The baby tipped its head to the side and it made for an even creepier sight. 

 

Isak gulped, squirming under them, before yelling, “Show me who you are!”

 

Ignoring Isak’s request, the baby shifted enough to hold both of his wrists in one hand and Isak was surprised at the tight grip. Then, the infamous murder weapon made an appearance, held to Isak’s throat. 

 

He closed his eyes, whispering, “Just do it already.”

 

And that was the last thing he said before the knife was taken to his neck. 

  
  



	7. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello ❤️ 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and support on this story. It means everything to me!! I love you so much. 
> 
> Following the post of the next chapter, I will be taking a one week hiatus. Posts will resume on the 5th of March!! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and enjoying this story! I, along with chlobot have put a lot of effort into making this story cohesive and convincing. It means the world to me and I know she’s happy and excited to know people are liking this ❤️(: 
> 
> So, thank you. 
> 
> Much love. And happy happy reading Xx

Isak woke up holding his neck, coughing heavily as he shot up into a sitting position. 

His throat hurt and he was gasping for air. 

He was so over this whole thing. 

He didn’t want to keep waking up in the same day. He didn’t want to keep living his own murder. And he didn’t want to keep failing to solve it. 

Isak climbed out of bed, ignoring his phone and pulling on his shirt, just like the last time he’d lived this day. 

He walked out of the bedroom, finding Even on the couch with his computer in his lap and his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, standing up. “I was just about to come check on you.”

Isak nodded.

“I don’t know how much you remember from last night, you were pretty wasted. My name’s—“

“Even?” Isak almost laughed at the good feelings his chest. He felt a different kind of joy when it came to Even. 

“You remember,” Even grinned. 

“I remember.”

Looking slightly stunned for a second, Even coughed as if bringing himself back to reality, “Breakfast. Do you want some breakfast?”

And that feeling in Isak’s chest, that joy, felt crippling as Isak nodded, “I’d love to have breakfast with you.”

This made Even blush and the sight had Isak buzzing as he followed Even to the kitchen. 

“What would you like?” Even asked, looking in the fridge. 

“Whatever you have,” Isak sighed, feeling dazed and dreamy. 

“Eggs?”

Isak nodded, “And pancakes?”

Even laughed a little, “Of course.”

“Hallo?” A voice yelled, coming from the front of the house. 

And fuck. How could Isak forget about Mikael. 

He saw the same thought dawn on Even as Mikael came into the kitchen. 

“Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook this piece, right here?” Mikael asked, just as surprised as before. 

And for some reason, Isak felt a little exposed with only boxers and a T-shirt on.

“Mikael, hey,” Even greeted, shooting Isak an apologetic look. He lay a hand on Mikael’s shoulder, walking him out of the kitchen and Isak hoped he was asking him to leave. 

He couldn’t hear their conversation beyond a few aggravated and pleading whispers. But then, he heard the door open and shut again before Even came back into the room. 

“Sorry, about him. He likes to hang around here,” Even explained, going back to pulling out ingredients for their breakfast. 

Isak watched Even move around the kitchen and he seemed like a natural. Although, to Isak, everyone was a natural in the kitchen. He could hardly make toast and frozen pizza. 

“Do you know the secret to the best scrambled eggs, Isak?”

Isak grinned, shaking his head, “Nei, what is it?”

“A tablespoon of sour cream,” Even met Isak’s eyes, with his brows perched high on his forehead. It was like he was waiting for Isak to disagree with him. 

“You’ve only just met me and you’re already exposing your cooking secrets?” Isak challenged, deciding that flirting with Even was fun. 

“Wow, fuck,” Even huffed in faux disappointment. “I didn’t even think about that.”

Isak laughed, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, won’t you?”

Shaking his head, Isak mirrored Even’s smile, “I won’t. Well, I mean, that is only if they really are the best scrambled eggs.”

“Just you wait,” Even promised, pointing at Isak with the spatula he used to flip a pancake. “This will be the best goddamn breakfast you’ve ever had.”

“God, I hope so,” Isak said, eyes softening as he watched Even’s expression change to a fond one. 

After breakfast, he told Even he was meeting a friend and needed to leave. Even understood, saying he should get ready for school. 

On Isak way out the door, Even kissed his cheek and sent him on his way. And Isak could only think one thing as he got on the tram, holding the cheek that Even kissed: I’m so fucked.  
___

When he got to KB, Jonas was already there and he had the wrapped box with him. Isak grinned, sitting down across from him.

“Look at you,” Jonas said, not needing to look up. “Finally here.”

“Sorry, I overslept,” Isak easily lied with a smile. 

He wished he could tell Jonas about his morning because it was so good. 

“Well,” Jonas started, “I brought you this.” With a smile, Jonas pushes the box across the table. This was one of the few things Isak was happy to relive: getting a really great gift from his longtime best friend. 

Isak smiled wide, pulling the string off of it, “Impeccable wrapping job. Eva do it?” 

“One, fuck you,” Jonas laughed. “And two, yes. She did.”

“You two are talking again, yeah?”

“Uh, kind of? I don’t know. It’s complicated,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I get it,” Isak nodded.

“How are you feeling, by the way? You didn’t exactly take it easy last night.”

Isak nodded, “Yeah, I’m feeling good, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I mean, I didn’t wake up as hungover as I was expecting.”

“That’s always nice,” Jonas chuckled. “I tried stopping you for drinking so much, but the last thing you were going to let me do was cut you off.”

“It’s okay. I was all taken care of, don’t worry,” Isak blushed, thinking about Even. 

“Were you?”

Isak nodded, “Yeah.”

“Care to expand on that?” 

Shaking his head, Isak laughed, “No, not today. I want you to remember when I tell you.”

Jonas gave Isak a funny look, “Okay? Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Nei,” Isak chuckled, before patting the box before Jonas could keep questioning him, “Can I open this, now?

Jonas nodded with a smile, clearly proud of the gift he put together. 

Isak opened the box, finding all the things he knew he’d find. 

“This is so cool,” Isak stated, staring at the younger version of himself with his best friend. 

Jonas smiled, “Mom found it while she was cleaning last week and thought it would be cool for you to see.”

“You’ll have to tell her thank you, from me,” Isak said, looking up at Jonas. 

“I will. Happy birthday, man.”

“Thanks, Jonas.”

“We should probably get to class,” Jonas suggested after they had coffee and chatted a bit. 

Isak agreed, standing to leave as he put his new gift in his backpack for safe keeping. 

They teased each other the whole way to school, teasing and shoving each other. Jonas stumbled a little, dropping the few books he had in his arms. 

“You fucking clutz,” Isak laughed, helping him pick up the items he dropped. “You have a backpack for a reas—“

Isak froze as he caught sight of a black envelope. 

Nestled between Jonas’ maths book and Norwegian folder, was the birthday card with Isak’s name writing on it. The one he found in his backpack when he was killed for the third time. 

Isak stood up straight, abandoning the school supplies as he held the card in disbelief. Suddenly, a spike of anger shot through Isak’s blood and he pushed Jonas, “I know what I did to you and Eva wasn’t cool, but this is fucked up, don’t you think?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Jonas,” Isak shoved him again, harder this time and it resulted in Jonas shoving him back. 

“Don’t push me. I don’t even know what that is,” Jonas tried, getting angrier. 

The shoving turned into aggressive wrestling and somehow they ended up on the ground, on the shoulder of the road. They struggled against each other, rolling around as they traded the upperhand.

That was when they heard a bus honking, and froze their battle. Looking up, Isak saw the bus coming directly for them. 

And he didn’t miss a sticker of the baby mask slapped to the front bumper right before collision.


	8. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again!! I hope you’re all ready for ch7!! 
> 
> Reminder: today is the last post until next Tuesday (5th of March!) - I just need a short hiatus to finish up the last chapter for posting!
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments and support! Your guesses are so fun to read and I wish I could actually respond to them lol but you know I can’t!! I still love hearing your thoughts about who the killer might be!! (; 
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy this new chapter❤️❤️ 
> 
> Much love for you!!
> 
> And happy happy reading!! Xx

Isak slowly woke up. His entire body was tense and sore. 

 

He breathed evenly, eyes closed, as he tried blocking out the sound of his phone ringing. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he shifted to get out of bed to retrieve it. 

 

Groaning with each movement, Isak held his side with one hand and his head with the other. He limped a little as he got to his pants that lay carelessly on the ground. 

 

“You’re awake,” Even startled Isak, making him jump. 

 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, turning off the ringer on his phone. He glanced around Even’s room, spotting a trash can under the desk before throwing his phone directly in the bin. “I won’t be needing that.”

 

“Why did you…” Even started to ask, trailing at the end when he couldn’t sort out the right words. 

 

Isak didn’t bother filling in the question for him either - his head was pounding too strongly to worry about answering Even’s questions. 

 

Isak got dressed as a stunned Even stood in the doorway, slipping by him and heading for the kitchen. Even followed, just as Isak knew he would. He opened the cupboard above the stove, finding the medication and a glass in a neighboring cabinet. 

 

After swallowing the pills, Isak turned to Even, raising his eyebrows, “Alright, well, as much as I’d love to hang around, I’ve got a murder to solve.”

 

“Sorry. You, what?” Even said, 

 

Isak grinned at the confused look on Even’s face before leading him out of the kitchen and to the door where Isak’s shoes were. 

 

With his feet in his shoes and him ready to leave, Isak stepped closer, reaching up to hold Even’s cheeks between his hands, “Even though this day fucking sucks, you’re always my favorite part of it.”

 

“That sounds cryptic,” Even mumbled, staring at Isak like he’d lost his mind. 

 

Isak opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the front door opening. 

 

“Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook this piece, right here?”

 

“Gotta go,” Isak smiles up at Even, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Bye, Even.”

 

Once outside, Isak saw the sprinklers turn on and the jogger that always passed by jump in reaction. Isak wasn’t panicked about the string of events that he’d seen more than a few times. In a strange way, it was beginning to feel comforting, like he knew exactly what to expect and wasn’t surprised. 

 

When he got to the barking dog, he smiled down at it before growling playfully back. The dog barked more, pulling and fighting against its leash, but Isak just shook his head with his smirk and kept on walking. He had things to do.

 

___

 

Opening the front door of the kollectiv, Isak didn’t try to be quiet like he normally would.

 

He wasn’t afraid to have Eskild’s attention, so he didn’t go out of his way to avoid it.

 

He finds Eskild in his room, just like the first time he had lived through the day. 

 

“What’s his name?” Eskild smirked, sitting on Isak’s bed. 

 

Isak gave a half smile, planning to take a different approach than usual, “Eskild, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like boys?”

 

He waited only a moment, watching Eskild’s expression change into a partly accusatory one. 

 

Isak smiled, “Alright, fine. If you must know.” He looked down at his feet, “His name is Even. And I think I might like him.”

 

“That’s great, Isak,” Eskild bounced once in excitement. He looked a little surprised that Isak was so open with the statement, but pleased all the same. “Are you going to see him again?”

 

Isak nodded, “I am planning on it, yeah.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you, Isak.”

 

“Thanks, Eskild. I’ve got to go, though. I’m already running late.”

 

___

 

Biology class rolled around and Isak didn’t bother taking any notes again. He knew Sana was going to lecture him about not taking notes, but it wasn’t going to motivate him to write anything down. 

 

“Will you come to the last kose meeting?” 

 

Isak looked over at Sana, not at all surprised by the question, “Do you have Mahdi’s weed?” 

 

Sana raised her brows, looking slightly impressed, “Maybe.”

 

“I’ll go to the kose meeting if you give it back to me. I won’t even argue.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Sana asked and Isak could hear the slight amusement in her confused tone. 

 

“Great. I’m feeling great,” Isak nodded. “I just need to get Mahdi’s weed back.”

 

“Vilde’s been asking you all year to come and  _ weed _ is what finally gets you to agree?”

 

Chuckling, Isak shrugged, “Well, yeah. I need it back.”

 

Sana shrugged, “Maybe. I’ll give it to you if your friends go, too.”

 

“I guarantee that Magnus will be the only one of my friends who will go. And it’s only because he likes Vilde. Also, I can’t go the whole time - I’m meeting Julian during lunch.”

 

Sana rolled her eyes, “That’ll have to be good enough, I guess. Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“Takk,” Isak mumbled, not sure how to take the sentiment from Sana. 

 

“But, um,” Sana started, her entire being shifting to a concerned state. “I think you should be careful. If word gets out and the right people hear about the wrong things, something bad might happen.”

 

“Do you… know something?” Isak asked, fishing for anything useful. 

 

“I just know that you’re playing with a lot of people’s feelings, Isak. Emma’s, mostly.”

 

“Emma’s fine,” Isak shook his head, confused. But once the words were said out loud, his mind fixated on Emma. He knew there were a number of possibilities as to who his killer was. And he knew Emma was an eligible suspect.

 

But he never actually thought that Emma would do something as drastic as killing him. 

 

Sana shrugged, “I hardly know her and it’s definitely not my place to judge. I’ve just heard that she isn’t the nicest of girls. So, just… be careful. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Isak nodded, still stuck in his head, “Yeah, thanks.”

 

___

 

Isak left the kose meeting early, just like he told Sana he would. He wanted to talk to as many different people as he could. He needed as much information as he could get. 

 

“Hi, babe,” Julian greeted Isak. 

 

Isak’s thoughts focused on that one word:  _ babe _ .  It didn’t feel right. For many reasons, “You never call me that.”

 

“I just thought I’d try it out,” Julian shrugged. 

 

“Oh,” Isak started, eyes on his feet, “maybe you shouldn’t call me that, though.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m not really your babe.”

 

Julian looked at Isak strangely, “Yeah, you’re right. But names like that don’t have to mean anything.”

 

“I don’t really like it, I guess.”

 

“What’s with you, today?” Julian asked, “You’re usually really into it when I’m affectionate.”

 

Isak sighed, not knowing what to tell him without needing a long explanation to go with it, “Things have been a little weird for me, lately. I’m hoping things will just go back to normal really soon.”

 

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” 

 

Isak smiled tightly, it was a bit cynical, too, “We’re not friends, Julian. You don’t have to take care of me.”

 

Julian nodded, “I suppose that’s fair.”

 

“Sorry, that’s kind of harsh,” Isak shook his head. He just didn’t feel like his relationship with Julian meant anything. After reliving the same day, Isak had begun to notice things. He saw value in relationships with some people in his life but he was beginning to see how some things and people lacked that same value. 

 

It was like he’d put on a new pair of glasses and was able to see the world in a completely different way. He saw  _ himself _ differently. 

 

“I’m just trying to work through a lot of things, right now. And I don’t know if seeing you is right anymore. I don’t think it ever was, really.”

 

Julian’s brows dipped, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that I’m done. And I know I’ll just be here tomorrow, telling you the same thing. But I can’t do this.”

 

The knocking at the door was expected and Isak gathered his things when he heard it. 

 

It was Sara, he already knew. 

 

She came into the classroom, a little bubbly, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Julian!”

 

Julian smiled, “Hi, babe. What’re you doing in here?”

 

She shook her head with a smile, “Just came to see you. I’ve been trying to find you all of this lunch break. What’re you doing? Hei, Isak!” 

 

“Hei, Sara. You look pretty, today,” he complimented, choosing to be a little kinder to the people around him. 

 

A genuine smile crossed her lips. It was small, but it was there and that’s what mattered, “Thank you.”

 

Isak gave a curt nod before pulling his backpack over his shoulders, “Well, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.”

 

As Isak left, he listened to Sara tell Julian about her job shadow after school, but Isak rolled his eyes half amused at the repeat of Sara’s complaints. He still felt bad for Julian having to listen to her. 

 

Emma was at her locker, just as Isak knew she would be, and he approached her, “Halla, Emma.”

 

“Oh, Isak! Hei,” she grinned at him as she pulled some textbooks from her locker. 

 

“Careful,” Isak said, grabbing the stack of flashcards before they could fall. 

 

“Shit,” she whispered. “Thanks, Isak.”

 

“French, huh?” Isak smiled, straightening the stack and putting them back into Emma’s locker. 

 

“Oui,” Emma answered cheekily, eyes shining. “You know, I was just talking to Sara about you. Maybe we could go on a double with her and Julian, or something.”

 

And Isak knew he should probably just let her down, easy. He really didn’t need her flirting with him and he definitely didn’t need invitations for dates, “Look, Emma, I think we shou—“

 

“Halla.”

 

Isak looked up, a bit surprised, “Even, hei.”

 

Even smiled largely, his eyes doing that crinkly thing that made Isak melt. He held up two items, Isak’s phone and snapback, “I brought these back for you.”

 

“Oh, uh,” Isak blushed, reaching for his phone, “thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Even mumbled, still grinning, only fonder. He put the snapback on Isak’s head and it let a handful of butterflies loose in his stomach. 

 

Emma cleared her throat, grabbing Isak’s attention again. 

 

“Oh, right. Uh, Even, this is Emma.”

 

They shook hands, Even holding her one hand with both of his as they greeted each other, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Emma nodded, a tight lipped smile on her mouth, “You, as well.” She then turned to Isak, looking entirely unimpressed by Even, “Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’m… meeting a friend.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, then?”

 

“Eva’s party, tonight. You’re going, aren’t you?”

 

Isak opened his mouth from the reminder. He completely forgot, but he nodded, “Right, yeah. I’ll see you there.”

 

She walked away after shutting her locker with some force, making Isak and Even look curiously at each other. 

 

Isak shrugged, unsure of what just happened. And Even just shook his head, “That was weird.”

 

“She’s probably just jealous,” Isak teased, smirking up at Even. 

 

Blue eyes sparkled as Even straightened himself out, “Do you wanna skip next class?”

 

Isak smiled, “What do you have in mind?”

 

Even shook his head with a helpless pout, “Nothing.”

 

“Nothing sounds… perfect.”

 

They laughed lightly with each other, green eyes stuck on blue as they walked down the hall together. 

___

 

“So, hold on,” Even said, squinting his eyes at Isak. They didn’t make it far. Skipping class turned into sitting on the grass outside the school. And boy, Even had to be the most beautiful guy Isak had ever seen. He could look at him all day, he was sure of it. But Even’s words broke through his thoughts, “You’re saying you’ve been living this day over and over again?”

 

Isak nodded. 

 

“And you just keep  _ dying _ ?”

 

Isak nodded, again. 

 

“But you don’t know who’s killing you?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I know who’s  _ not _ killing me.”

 

“Fuck, this is wild,” Even grumbled, rubbing his face with his fingertips. 

 

“I know. I thought it was just some fucked up coincidence, at first. But, once I woke up the third time, I lost it. It wasn’t déjà vu or some shit. I was actually trapped in my nightmare. I  _ am _ trapped in my nightmare.”

 

“How many times have you died?”

 

“Six.”

 

Even nodded thoughtfully, looking down at his lap with a joke on his lips, “Damn. And I thought my life was difficult.”

 

Isak smiled, appreciating Even’s attempt at cheering him up, “I just don’t know what to do, anymore. Sana was talking about Emma being a rude girl, so maybe it’s her? She has motive. Or, fuck, I don’t know. Eva, maybe? I fucked over her relationship.”

 

“Who else maybe has it out for you?”

 

Shrugging, Isak thought hard, “Sara, maybe. She’s an ex. But, our break up was civil. It wasn’t messy.”

 

“It doesn’t make sense why she’d want you dead, then.”

 

“Well,” Isak have a tight lipped smile, “I may or may not be sleeping with her boyfriend.”

 

Even’s brows shot up, “Oh, wow. Okay. I can see how that would pin her against you.”

 

“She doesn’t know,” Isak argued. 

 

“You don’t know what she knows. Maybe she’s known the whole time and had been plotting your murder since then.”

 

“Fuck you, Even,” Isak shook his head, half amused. “I’ll put her on my suspect list if it makes you feel better.”

 

“I’m content with that. And what’s with this Emma girl?”

 

Isak smiled. He shouldn’t be so endeared at the fact that Even didn’t remember their conversation on the morning of Isak’s fourth kill. But, there he was giving fond looks and dazed grins, “I’ll tell you, but you’ve already told me I was an ass for it.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“You don’t even remember!”

 

Even shook his head with a smile, “I know myself well enough. I wouldn’t have called you an ass.”

 

“Okay, you’re right. You didn’t call me an ass, but it was implied.”

 

“Just tell me, Isak,” Even begged, shaking Isak’s shoulders. 

 

“She’s a first year. We make out at a lot of parties and we flirt in the halls and shit. It’s mostly to cover up that I like boys. I haven’t really told anyone. I only mentioned it to my roommate this morning. And I mostly only told him because I knew he wouldn’t remember it.”

 

“But you’re sleeping with a boy.”

 

Isak offered a curt nod, “Yeah, well, we don’t spend a lot of time talking about our feelings, believe it or not. It’s a no-strings-attached type of agreement. Talking about the touchy feely shit is off limits.”

 

“That’s fair.” Even sighed, slouching a little and taking on a saddened exterior, “I’m sorry, by the way. For, you know, not feeling like you can tell people.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m trying to figure it all out. And honestly, it’s the least of my worries right now. I just want this day to be over - for good.”

 

“What are you even going to do about your killer, anyway?”

 

“I just have to try and solve the murder before they find me. I have to stop them before they kill me,” Isak shrugged, not sure what else to say. “But I have no idea how they keep fucking finding me.”

 

“By stop them… do you mean, like kill them?”

 

“I don’t know,” Isak mumbled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. “I think I have to.”

 

“And you’re sure about this?”

 

“Nei, absolutely not,” Isak shook his head. 

 

“I mean, I guess it’s you or them, right?”

 

“That’s incredibly selfish,” Isak argued.

 

“But is there any other way?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll just have to be ready.”

 

“I want to help,” Even offered. And it was a sweet gesture, but Isak couldn’t let him do that. 

 

“What? No, way. This is my battle.”

 

Even gave Isak a challenging look, eyebrows high on his forehead in his signature way, “I’m  _ going _ to help you. Who have you crossed off your list?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Okay, fuck. Fine, you can help. I’ve cleared Magnus, Mahdi, Sana and Jonas.”

 

“You said you died six times?”

 

Isak nodded, “Right, but I was alone the two other times. Well, I was alone when I crossed Sana off the list, but she was out with a boy and was heading in the opposite direction. She texted me just as the fucking baby showed up.”

 

“Sana and a boy? Yousef?”

 

“I don’t know who the guy is, I’ve never seen him before. But they seem really into each other.”

 

Even smiled, “He’s been acting so strange the last few days. Mikael and I couldn’t figure it out. But it makes sense if he’s hanging out with Sana.”

 

“How do you guys know Sana? Mikael said the other day that she probably isn’t my killer.”

 

“We’re friends with Sana’s brother.”

 

Isak showed he was following with a single nod, “I see. So what, you all live together or something? I mean, they’re graduated, yeah?”

 

“They are. But we don’t live together. I live at home with my parents.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“Venice. They went for my Dad’s work.”

 

Isak nodded, “You’re close with them?” 

 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve got through some shit and they’ve always been supportive. It’s nice to have them,” Even said with a smile. Isak could see that Even really cared for his parents and, from the sound of it, it was reciprocated, “What about you?”

 

Isak shook his head, “I’m not close with either of my parents. My dad is kind of an asshole. He’s getting better, but the less time I spend with him, the better. And my mom… she's in a care facility. She’s got poor mental health.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah. They give her what she needs, but it still sucks. She wasn’t ever the easiest to live with. She would lash a lot and throw things. A year ago, today actually, she was taken into the facility. She had a really bad episode.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Even said, resting his hand on Isak’s knee. 

 

But Isak continued, “She hurt me. I know it was an accident, but she… she’s doing better, now. I think, at least. I’m such a shit son, too. I never go visit her or even call her. She’s all alone and I just let her be that way. God, I’m such a fuck up.”

 

Even shook his head with dipped brows and a stern look on his face, “You’re not. You have to look out for yourself, too, Isak.”

 

“I guess.” Isak nodded, sighing heavily, “You know, living the same day over and over again makes you think so much about yourself. I’m not really a nice person to a lot of people and I really suck at being a friend sometimes. Being stuck in this day is making me want to change myself. Be a little kinder, maybe. I don’t know. Is that dumb?”

 

“Not at all. I think that’s really mature of you,” Even complimented, rubbing his thumb over Isak’s knee cap. 

 

Isak smiled down at Even’s hand as he took in the rest of his surroundings. 

 

He wished he could just figure it out already. 

 

___

 

“Tonight we go after who?” Even asked, as Isak got ready to leave. Even had come to the kollectiv sometime after school. He’d gone home to find some weapon-type items. Isak had yet to learn what was inside the duffle he brought. 

 

“I don’t really plan it out, I just pick someone and follow them,” Isak explained, sifting through his closet for a navy hoodie. Once he’d found it, he pulled it over his head and turned to Even. 

 

“Well, I bought some things,” Even smiled, unzipping the duffle bag. 

 

He pulled out a few things and Isak actually laughed. 

 

“A frying pan? Even, are you serious?”

 

“I’m gonna hit the fucker with it.”

 

“Who the fuck are you, Flynn Rider? What the hell, Even?”

 

Even scoffed in faux offense, “I’m sure you won't be saying that when I kill your killer. Also, I’m impressed you even know who Flynn Rider is.”

 

Isak laughed, “Whatever, I think I’m settling for the crow bar, thank you.”

 

“It’s all yours. And for your information, the frying pan belongs to Rapunzel, not Flynn Rider.”

 

“Whatever,” Isak said, shaking out his arms and legs to prepare himself for their upcoming evening. “Let’s go find them.”

 

Even nodded with a grin, “We got this.”

 

__

 

Isak and Even walked down and through the quiet neighborhood leading to Eva’s house. Whoever the killer was knew it was Isak’s birthday and that he would be there. 

 

“How do we know for sure they’ll be there?”

 

“They’ve killed me once on the way to the party and once at the party, Even. Plus, they  _ always _ fucking kill me.”

 

Even sighed, taking the answer as enough. 

 

Isak points down the back pathway, “We can go this way. I was killed there the first night.”

 

Even shot a sideways glance toward Isak, “Do we have to?”

 

“Yes, Even. If you don’t go with me, I’ll go by myself.”

 

“Nei, nei, nei. I’ll go, too,” Even agreed, breathing heavily in and out. 

 

Isak could tell he was nervous, but he couldn’t pay too much attention to it. He would when he didn’t have a killer after him. 

 

They walk down the pathway, feet scuffing and arms brushing. Then they heard something. 

 

Footsteps from behind them had the two boys scrambling to get out of the way, hiding around the corner of a gate. 

 

They held their breath, staring widely into each other’s eyes, fear and anticipation swallowing both of them. 

 

And as the footsteps grew closer and closer, Even breathed out a countdown, “Tre… to… et.”

 

Isak watched him leap out from their hiding place. The frying pan was swung through the air, smacking an unexpecting Vilde right in the forehead. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Isak yelled, taking a few long strides to her side. He crouched beside her, holding the sides of her face in his hands. Cupcakes were on the ground around her and panicked confusion settled in his bones. 

 

She was completely knocked out and she had an open wound on her forehead. 

 

“Oh, my god. Isak, what do we do?”

 

“I don’t know, it was  _ your _ fucking frying pan, Even.”

 

“Is she dead? Did I kill her?” Even was panicking and it was making Isak panic. 

 

“I don’t fucking know!”

 

Just then, another voice entered their circle, “Oh, my God. What the fuck happened?”

 

Isak and Even looked up in shock, seeing Sara approaching them. 

 

“It’s a long story,” Isak said, trying to stop the bleeding from her gash. “What are you doing back here anyway?”

 

Sara squatted down to observe Vilde with a worried look, “Eva told us to take this path to her house. Vilde made cupcakes for the party - it was a surprise, but I guess it’s not anymore. What happened?”

 

“Even and I were just heading to the party and then—“

 

Isak was cut off by Sara’s diverted attention. She was looking up something over Isak’s shoulder. 

 

More like  _ someone _ .

 

When Isak turned, too, the crowbar he’d dropped was in the hands of the fucking baby mask killer. He was too late to move out of the way to avoid impact. 

  
  



	9. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK. 
> 
> How is everyone doing? 
> 
> I’m so excited to be back at this story and hearing all of your theories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting on this story. You are why I write for ao3.
> 
> And I couldn’t be more thankful to you for giving me your support and love through this little writing journey. I have some big things planned for this account in the near future and I can’t wait to share those things with you. ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, I’ll see you in a couple days with another!!
> 
> Happy reading xx ❤️

Isak rolled out bed with a groan, pulling his shirt on and going out into the living room. His head hurt and he felt no closer to solving anything. 

 

Before Even took notice of him, he moved further into the room, sitting beside Even on the couch. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Even said, turning to Isak. “I was just about to come check on you.”

 

Isak hummed, pushing Even’s laptop away from him before lying down on the couch. He rested his head in Even’s lap. 

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

“I like your bed,” Isak mumbled.

 

“Oh?”

 

Isak nodded, closing his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know how much you remember from last night, you were pretty wasted. My name’s—“

 

“Even,” Isak supplied. 

 

“You remember,” Isak already knew Even was grinning. He knew his eyes were crinkled and his teeth were on display. He had the image engraved in his brain. 

 

Isak smiled back softly with a hum, opening his eyes to look at Even, “Do you have some pain killers?”

 

“Yeah,” Even said, gesturing for Isak to sit up. “I’ll go check the bathroom.”

 

Isak moved enough out of the way for Even to stand up, “They’re in the kitchen.”

 

“What?”

 

“Check the cupboard above the stove,” Isak half smiled. 

 

Confused, Even headed into the kitchen for only a few moments before returning with some pills and a glass of water. 

 

Isak gratefully took the items from Even, “Thank you.”

 

“How’d you know where they were?” Even asked, sitting back down on the couch, allowing Isak to resume position. 

 

Settled on Even’s lap again, Isak sighed, “I’ll tell you when Mikael gets here.”

 

“Mikael? You know Mikael?”

 

“Kind of,” Isak mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

 

He could feel Even’s confused energy, fighting for something to say but not being able to find anything fitting enough. 

 

Isak grabbed Even’s hand, pulling it to his chest to play with his fingers. He couldn’t help but peek up at Even, feeling happy and at ease. 

 

Even, looking down at Isak, tilted his head to the side and Isak could see all the questions swarming, despite his content smile. 

 

“Hallo?” Mikael called out, opening the door. 

 

Isak sighed, “Here we go.”

 

Mikael came into view and his eyebrows shot up before he looked at Even, “Fucking hell, Even. How’d you hook this piece?”

 

Isak grinned, feeling half self conscious that he wasn’t wearing pants, “Mikael, sit the fuck down so I can tell you about my problem and we can all figure this out together. You’re the only two I know I can talk to that I can actually trust.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Mikael asked, but followed Isak’s instruction as he sat in the opposite couch. 

 

Isak glanced between Even and Mikael, still lying in Even’s lap. He took a deep breath before he started explaining, “This is the eighth time I’ve lived through this day. Don’t ask me how, because I’m not exactly sure. All I know is that I keep waking up trapped in today. Although, I do know that there’s a trigger, or I’m assuming it’s a trigger.”

 

“What is it?” Even asked, look down at him. 

 

“I keep dying. Somebody keeps killing me.”

 

“That’s not even possible,” Mikael argued. 

 

Isak cleared his throat, “Well, it’s got to be, because here I am.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“How do you want me to prove it?” 

 

Mikael shrugged, “I mean, we just met. But, if we’ve met before you’ve got to know something about me.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Okay, slow down, buddy. I’ve only had one sit down conversation with you and it was about suspects of my murder.”

 

“What about me? I mean, we go to school together, but we’d never met before, either.”

 

Isak nodded, meeting blue eyes, “Even Bech Næsheim, third year. You didn’t graduate with your friends because of… I actually don’t know why, you didn’t tell me. But, I do know that your parents are in Venice, and you know there’s no fucking way I would’ve known that unless you told me.”

 

Mikael hummed across the room, “Hmm, do we believe him Even?”

 

Even met Isak’s eyes again, a thoughtful expression in his face as Isak waited for his answer. 

 

“Do you?” Isak prompted. 

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, I believe you.”

 

Isak smiled and tried not to blush as he looked back at Mikael, “So, now. I need your help. My suspect list is growing smaller and I still have no idea who it could be.”

 

“Well, what do you know?” Mikael asked, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. 

 

Isak sighed, recalling each of his deaths, “I know that being killed by a mystery someone in a creepy baby mask is probably the worst way to die.”

 

“A baby mask?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Even pouted his lip in thought, “Who do you have crossed off your list?”

 

“Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas. Um, and Sana, Vilde Sara.”

 

“Okay, and who do you have left on your list?”

 

“Uh,” Isak hummed, squinting as if it would help him think more quickly, “Eva, Emma, Eskild. Julian, I guess. I don’t know who else.”

 

“Alright,” Even said. “So, who are they and why are they on your list of suspects? Like, what motive do they have?” 

 

Isak sighed, looking at the ceiling, ready to repeat the information  _ again _ , “I fucked over Eva and her relationship with Jonas. I’m most definitely gay but I pretend I’m straight by making out with Emma at parties. I kind of put on a front at school, too.” He explained, pausing to think about the last two on his list, “Eskild is my roommate and I never pay my rent on time. Though, I’m not convinced it’s him. And Julian is this guy I’m sleeping with. But, I kind of think he’s catching feelings and they’re  _ definitely _ not reciprocated. And I don’t think I even want to be involved with him anymore. I mean, he has a girlfriend and—“ Isak caught Even’s eyes and realized he was oversharing. “Fuck, sorry. I’m not usually a rambler.”

 

“So, what now?” Mikael asked, scooting closer to the edge of the couch. 

 

Isak shook his head, “I was hoping you’d have an idea.”

 

“Who do you think is most likely to be your killer out of those four?”

 

“Emma.”

 

“Okay, why?” Mikael prompted. 

 

“Because I’m leading her on. She can be pretty malicious, I’ve heard. And yesterday… fuck, it was so weird. I was talking to her at her locker and Even,” Isak looked back at Even to tell the remainder of the story. “You came up to me to give me back my hat and she got pissed. Like… jealous? I don’t know for sure. But, she was pretty upset. She made up some excuse about meeting a friend and just left.”

 

“Why would she have been jealous?” Even asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

 

Isak flushed red, “Well, we both kind of just stared at each other like she wasn’t there. I blushed, but don’t make fun of me for it. You were being sweet.”

 

Even smiled, “Flirting?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Not really. But there was some tension.”

 

“ _ Sexual  _ tension?” Mikael supplied, making Isak blush deeper. 

 

“Fuck, okay,” Isak sat up on the couch, laughing through his redness. The other boys were laughing, too. “I’m done with this conversation. I need to go text Jonas and tell him I’m ditching breakfast with him.”

 

___

 

Sana: Where are you? I’m not going to let you use my notes, you know?

 

Isak read Sana’s text as he rode the tram to school. He’d already been home and gotten ready for the day. He knew he didn’t need to go to biology class, but he  _ did _ need to get to the school and find Emma. He wanted to talk to her and see if he could squeeze out any information. 

 

Although, despite the seriousness of finding out who was out to get him, Isak wanted to have a little fun, too. He couldn’t help but find great amusement in the fact that nobody would remember what happened that day. He wanted to fuck around and have a little bit of fun. 

 

Isak: I’m skipping. Sorry, Sanasol. I’ll come to the kose meeting at lunch, though.

 

Sana: Serr? Without any incentive?

 

Isak: Who said I had no incentive? ;)

 

His incentive was Even. He purposefully left his hat at Even’s  _ again _ , just to see him at lunch. 

 

And he was excited. He didn’t lie when he said Even was his favorite part of the day. He couldn’t help but think about what potential a relationship with Even would have if he could only get out of that stupid day. 

 

He sighed at the thought as the tram came to his stop. He got off and started walking toward the school with a little hop in his step. Thoughts of Even really had an effect on him. 

 

His bio class was still in session when he got to the school, so he sat on one of the outside benches as thought through his day. 

 

Julian Dahl: Meet me at lunch? Sara’s going to eat with Ingrid and the other girls. ;)

 

Isak sighed. 

 

He had a lot of stuff to figure out still. 

 

And he was dreading it, for the most part. 

 

Isak: Can’t today. Sorry. 

 

___

 

On a positive note, the day seemed to go by rather quickly. 

 

And Isak was happy with it. 

 

He went to the kose meeting, but didn’t give too much mind to it. He’d sat through it before and he really just wanted to fly through the day so he could start figuring out who was behind his murder. 

 

He couldn’t even find himself paying enough attention to Magnus who was making Vilde upset. But when Vilde got up to leave, Isak quickly jumped up, too. And in a surprised collision of limbs, the onslaught of smoothie painted down the front of his body.

 

Isak gasped, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but getting entirely soaked by smoothie was not in his plan. He turned to see an apologetic Even and shocked Vilde staring back at him. 

 

Isak smiled, “It’s okay. It was an accident. Everything happened really fast.”

 

“Uh, sorry,” Even cleared his throat. “I was just bringing this back to you.”

 

He held out Isak’s snapback, making Isak’s grin grow wider, “Thank you.”

 

“You two know each other?” Eva asked, intrigue dripping from her voice.

 

“We do,” Isak grinned at Even.

 

Wearing the half of the smoothie that didn’t hit Isak, Vilde just looked at him, clearly confused by his reaction, “I’m going to go get cleaned up.”

 

Isak waved her off. He could feel all eyes on him as he turned away. Nobody even tried hiding their stares. 

 

Even glanced down at Isak’s clothing, “You should probably get cleaned up, as well. You’re covered in that.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak said, looking at his clothing. They weren’t too comfortable either. “I really should just get out of these clothes.”

 

Even nodded, not saying anything as the others continued watching them with questioning eyes. 

 

And with so many eyes on him, Isak had an idea strike. It was probably awful, but it was amusing enough for Isak to act on. After all, he was looking for a bit of fun. 

 

Isak took off his jacket and set it on the table in front of him. Then, he lifted off his shirt that was underneath, gauging everyone’s reactions as he did so. Magnus looked shocked but amused. Sana looked surprised and a little angry. Eva looked entertained. And the rest of the meeting goers seemed to share a mix of those emotion. 

 

But, they all seemed to have known where Isak was going with his actions. 

 

He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles before kicking them off, after he stepped out of his shoes. That left him standing vulnerable in the summer sun. He gathered his clothes and handed them to Even with a wink.

 

Nobody was saying anything. He could tell by the stares that they were genuinely shocked at what he was doing. And he reveled in the feeling. 

 

Isak smirked as he hooked his thumbs inside his waist, pushing the last piece of his clothing down his legs. 

 

Standing in front of so many eyes, Isak stretched out his arms, reaching above his head, “Fuck. It feels nice to be out of those dirty clothes. That green drink really smells like shit.”

 

Even looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, completely at a loss for words, “Wha…” 

 

“Woo!” Magnus yelled, clapping his hands as he stood up, “Go, Isak!”

 

Isak laughed, “I’ve been standing here a little too long for comfort.” He focused back on Even, “I’ll text you later.”

 

And as Isak walked away, Even called after him, “You don’t want your clothes?”

 

Isak continued on with confidence as he headed toward the gym inside the school. He had extra clothes in his gym locker. 

 

He winked or waved at everyone he passed by. Jaws dropped and gasps were audible, and Isak just laughed to himself with each reaction. 

 

But Isak forgot how Even resembled a puppy - ready to follow him anywhere he went. 

 

“Okay,” Isak said when he caught sight of Even over his shoulder. “I have a theory and I need your help to test it.”

 

“What kind of theory?”

 

Isak sighed as he and Even slipped into the locker room, “Emma is my theory. She’s most likely the killer out of all the people left on my list of suspects. I think… if she saw the two of us being more than platonic then it’ll make her jealous and then we can follow her from there. Like… it’ll trigger her and make her want to kill me sooner.”

 

“You’re confident it’s her?” 

 

Isak smirked when he saw Even’s gaze drop for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. He stepped forward, grabbing his boxers back from the bundle of clothes Even was holding. He had a complete outfit in his locker, except that. He pulled them up his legs as he responded to Even, “As confident as I can be. I don’t really have much left to go off.”

 

“Hey,” Even said calmly, reaching for Isak’s face. “We’re going to figure this out, okay? I don’t really understand what’s happening, but I trust you.”

 

Isak smiled with a thankful pout, nodding, “Thanks, Even.”

 

Even smiled fondly back, with his eyes sparkling as he leaned in to kiss Isak’s nose, “Now, hurry up so we can go find Emma and pretend we’re in love. Although, I don’t think it will be too hard to act like I’m in love with you.”

 

Isak blushed, looking down as he slipped his legs into his extra pair of pants, “Ja. Ja, let’s go.”

 

As they were walking down the hall, Isak broke down the plan. 

 

“I’ll walk up to her first and we’ll chat for a minute, mid conversation is where you come in,” Isak explained, handing his phone to Even. “Bring this to me and say I left it at lunch or something.”

 

“Then I flirt with you?”

 

Isak smirked sheepishly, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Even agreed, taking the phone and shooing Isak away. 

 

Isak walked down the hall just like normal, letting Emma see him first, “Hei, Isak!”

 

“Halla, Emma,” Isak grinned, stopping beside her, grabbing the stack of flashcards before they could fall. 

 

“Shit,” she whispered. “Thanks, Isak.”

 

“French, huh?” Isak smiled, straightening the stack and putting them back into Emma’s locker. 

 

“Oui,” Emma answered cheekily, eyes shining. “You know, I was just talking to Sara about you. Maybe we could go on a double with her and Julian, or something.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I mean, it might be a little weird because I’ve actually met—“

 

“Halla.”

 

Isak and Emma looked up, “Halla.”

 

“I brought this back for you. You left it at lunch,” Even smiled a crinkly eyed smile, holding out Isak’s phone. 

 

Isak reached for his phone, “Thanks.”

 

“I may or may not have put my phone number in there,” Even winked, still grinning but it was more teasing.

 

“I was wondering when you would.”

 

Before Even could respond, Emma cleared her throat, yanking both their attention away from each other. 

 

“Oh, right. Uh, Even, this is Emma.”

 

They said their greetings and Isak couldn’t help but notice how tense Emma had become since Even joined them. 

 

She then turned to Isak,“Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’m… meeting a friend.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, then?”

 

“Eva’s party, tonight. You’re going, aren’t you?”

 

He nodded, “I’ll see you there.”

 

After somewhat aggressively shutting her locker, she walked away. 

 

Isak looked curiously at Even, “Let’s follow her.”

 

Even nodded as Isak lead the way in the direction Emma went. They kept their steps light as they tried to catch up to her. 

 

But when they found her, she was walking into her Norwegian class. 

 

Isak sighed, feeling helpless. 

 

“Now what?” Even asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugged, leaning against the wall. 

 

___

 

The boys had gone to the library, sitting across from each other at one of the tables.

 

They used their time to get to know each other more.

 

They talked about movies and books. They talked about where they see themselves in the future. They talked about past relationships. They talked about school. And they talked about everything in between.

 

The two were bundles of fond laughter and smiles.

 

When they sobered up, Even met Isak’s eyes, “So, do you have siblings?”

 

Isak cleared his throat before swallowing, “I have an older sister. She lives in Bergen.”

 

“Are you close with her?”

 

“I used to be.”

 

“Why aren’t you now? Have you told me this before? I’m sorry if you’re repeating yourself.”

 

Isak bit his lip in thought, remembering that Even doesn’t know about his mom anymore. “Nei, you haven’t asked me before,” he started. “My mom has some mental health issues and my dad is kind of an asshole. Lea is a bit older than me and she was in high school when things started really going south at home. With my mom lashing out and my dad not knowing how to handle it, Lea started bottling up everything. We kind of just grew apart, I guess. But, I don’t know. It still sucks, you know? And once she graduated, she left home.”

 

Even’s eyebrows were dipped in the center, “And you don’t talk to her?”

 

Isak shook his head. “She’s busy, a lot. I miss her, though.”

 

“Well, maybe when all of this is over, you should call her.”

 

“Maybe,” Isak nodded, a sad smile on his face.

 

___

 

After school, they left the library to find Emma, but were stopped by Isak’s friends.

 

“Halla,” Jonas greeted, nodding at Isak and Even.

 

Magnus and Mahdi both greeted them, too. 

 

“Guys, this Even. Even, this is Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus.”

 

“Fuck,” Magnus laughed. “This is the guy from lunch. Isak streaked right in front of everyone.” Mahdi and Jonas seemed only half interested at Magnus telling the story of Isak’s nudity from only hours prior.

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Isak tried changing the subject. He wanted the conversation to switch to something that wasn’t so focused on him, “What’s going on tonight? Pregame before Eva’s?”

 

Mahdi nodded, “Mags is hosting.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Even, you should come, too,” Magnus invited. 

 

“Sure. But, right now, Isak and I need to go talk to Emma.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Mahdi exclaimed, palming his forehead. “Emma is on something, I swear.”

 

Jonas tipped his head in question, “Like drugs?”

 

“I don’t know. But we go to the same gym. She’s there all the fucking time.”

 

Intrigued, Isak asked into it more, “What does she do?”

 

“Everything. She lifts weights a lot, though. She’s a fuck ton stronger than she looks.”

 

Isak glanced over at Even, catching his eye, but directing his question at Mahdi, “Like, you think she could hold her own against one of us?”

 

Mahdi nodded, “Probably.”

 

“We’ve got to go, but we’ll see you later,” Isak grinned, grabbing Even’s wrist and walking away from the group.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know. I just need to think about all this shit,” Isak said, exasperated.

 

“Right. Are we really going to pregame with them? That would be fun.”

 

Isak stopped, turning to be face to face with Even, “I don’t know, Even. I just need to think.”

 

“It’ll be unexpected,” Even suggested. “Your killer won’t guess you’ll be Magnus’ house.”

 

Letting it settle in, Isak nodded, “I think you’re right.”

 

“So, we’re going?”

 

Isak laughed, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

___

 

Magnus’ parents were out for the evening, leaving the group of boys to hang out for a while. 

 

Magnus handed out beers, which Even kindly declined. 

 

“You don’t drink?” Isak asked him, genuinely curious. 

 

Even shook his head, “Nei. It messes with my medication.”

 

“Medication for what?” 

 

Isak watched Even’s behavior as he looked over at Magnus, “Oh, I…” he paused. He glanced Isak’s way, “They won’t remember this?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nei. Just me.”

 

Even nodded, “I’m bipolar.”

 

Magnus grinned, “My mom, too. She’s fucking great.”

 

It was then that Isak remembered how genuine Magnus could be. Looking past the inappropriate questions, Magnus was really cool. 

 

And something in Isak wasn’t shocked or disturbed by Even’s confession, he was  _ happy _ that Even shared this detail with him. And he was relieved, as well. Even trusted him, even though he’d only known him for half of a day. 

 

While they chatted, Isak let his eyes wander around Magnus’ kitchen. His parents were always putting up new motivational quotes on the fridge and Isak always found it interesting to see what the latest was. Over Even’s shoulder, Isak’s line of vision settled on a new post on the fridge. There was a photographed padlock along with a tagline on the square paper and Isak’s face immediately grew pensive as he read it out loud, “Unlock your future.”

 

“What?” Jonas asked, trying to follow Isak’s gaze.

 

“A lock. I know Emma’s locker combination,” Isak said slowly, turning to Even with his expression changing to one that held realization. “Maybe there’s something in her locker that will tell us something.”

 

Even, understanding, nodded, “You think that there might be?”

 

“I don’t know. But I think it’s worth it to look.”

 

“What’s going on?” Mahdi prompted.

 

Even ignored Mahdi’s question and the others’ questioning looks.

 

“Well, let’s go, then,” Even invited, already standing up and Isak smiled at Even’s easy support. “Is the school unlocked?”

 

“What the fuck is happening?” Jonas asked, thick eyebrows scrunched up. 

 

Isak shrugged, letting the boys remain unanswered as he only paid attention to Even, “I think so. Some teachers stay pretty late. And if not, we can call Sara. She’s doing a job shadow with Dr. Skrulle. If the doors are locked we can have her let us in.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

___

 

The boys were confused when Isak and Even left so abruptly, but Isak really couldn’t afford to focus on that detail. He just needed to get to Emma’s locker. He was relieved when the doors to the school opened up. All the students had gone home for the weekend, but it was still light outside, which meant a handful of teachers were probably still there. 

 

“C’mon,” Isak said, leading Even through the halls to where they’d find Emma’s locker. 

 

“How do you even know her combination?” Even asked as they got to the right group of lockers. 

 

“She gave it me,” Isak started, hands already punching in numbers. “She had me get a textbook out of her locker a while ago.”

 

The small green door swing open, revealing Emma’s belongings. Isak made quick work of shuffling through the folders and notebooks. 

 

But nothing seemed incriminating. 

 

“Anything?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Nothing. It would’ve been so much fucking easier if there was the baby mask in here or a paper that had a blatant plan drawn up to kill me.”

 

Even sighed, looking down at their feet, “What do we do now?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Even looked up and suddenly, things were moving very quickly, “Isak!”

 

Even shoved Isak away from him, landing him on the floor with the arms out behind him, breaking his fall. And Isak looked in horror as his killer stood before him, having stabbed Even in the chest when he was pushed away. 

 

The baby turned to Isak, and Isak felt a rush of panicked adrenaline race through his blood as he hopped to his feet and took off down the hall. 

 

His breathing was rapid and his heart ached. He didn’t know what to do, but he found himself in a chemistry classroom, searching for something to defend himself with. Frustrated, Isak grabbed a textbook from the teacher’s desk before leaving the room again. 

 

Checking around the door and into the hallway, Isak didn’t see any sign of the attacker. 

 

He stealthily took silent footsteps through the corridors, put off by the eerie silence. He held the book over his shoulder with both hands, ready to swing. 

 

He walked down a long hallway, and the only sound he could hear was his breath as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. 

 

He tried evening it out, but it wasn’t much use with the anxiety he was feeling. 

 

Isak walked further down the hall, his mind sore from everything that had happened up to that point. 

 

As he passed a window, he glanced toward it, a shrill of terror zipped through him as he saw the reflection of the baby masked killer, following behind him. It was like a slow, quiet game of cat and mouse. 

 

And Isak took his chance, swinging the textbook all the way around, letting it collide with the baby’s face. 

 

It wasn’t enough to knock them out, though, it only knocked them down. They struggled against the momentum of the second and Isak didn’t waste time as he swiped the mask off of their face. 

 

Emma Larzen. 

 

“I fucking knew it,” he yelled, dropping the book and grabbing the knife that Emma let go of. 

 

“Isak,” she said, as if warning him, her voice low. 

 

He lifted the blade, ready to end this whole cycle, until a thought crashed down on him. “Even,” he mumbled to himself. 

 

Isak couldn’t kill Emma. 

 

Not yet. He needed one more day. 

 

He needed to reset the day - just  _ one more time _ . 

 

He needed to save Even. 

 

Isak let the knife fall, meeting the textbook on the ground. His feet took off, and he heard Emma scramble to her feet as well. 

 

He was positive she was going to follow him. 

 

He ran as fast as he could, making it back to Emma’s locker without Emma catching up. 

 

When he saw Even on the ground, his stomach hurt. He fell to the floor beside him, pulling his head into his lap, with a sad expression and a heavy heart, “Fuck, Even. Why would you do that?”

 

He pressed his forehead to Even’s trying not to panic or cry. Even was hardly responsive and that hurt Isak more. 

 

So, when Emma skirted around the corner, Isak wasn’t afraid. She straightened out and took a few slow steps toward the two boys, like she wasn’t sure if Isak had a plan to fight her. 

 

He didn’t. 

 

He just let he approach, before he looked her dead in the eye and said, “You win.”

 

And that was that as the knife gave him and Even a matching death. 


	10. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting!! It means so much to me. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, but I’ve put so much work into writing this fic, so being able to see your reactions is so satisfying. 
> 
> I love you all very much and will see you with another post on SATURDAY!!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Happy reading Xx

Isak woke up in Even’s bed once more. He held his chest where the blade entered his body. It hurt. 

 

It seemed like each time he was killed, he felt the repercussions more severely each time he woke up. 

 

His phone was ringing across the room, but he hardly even acknowledged it as everything fully dawned on him. 

 

Even  _ died  _ trying to save Isak. 

 

But at least he knew. 

 

He  _ knew _ who his killer was. 

 

He could stop this whole thing now. 

 

A wide grin splashed across Isak’s face as he practically leaped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He intentionally did not grab his hat. He had things to do all morning - he was determined to fix the things he’d fucked up in his life. 

 

He wanted to make some changes. 

 

For the better. 

 

But one thing about the day  _ didn’t  _ want to change, was seeing Even at lunch.

 

“You’re awake,” a voice startled Isak out of his thoughts. 

 

Turning to see Even, Isak’s feet were quick to move. His arms wrapped around Even’s shoulders, so tightly. 

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you. Thank you for saving my life,” Isak said, sighing when Even put his arms around his back. When Isak pulled away, he looked straight into Even’s crystal blue eyes, “But, Even,  _ please _ don’t do that again.”

 

“I just…” Even started, completely confused. “I just brought you home and made sure you were safe. And… and you remember my name?” 

 

Isak smiled at him. The exchange felt different than any of their previous ones, “I remember. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“You’re— you’re welcome.”

 

“I’ve got to go. I need to call my sister and visit my mom, but I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Isak grinned, kissing Even’s cheek. 

 

“Lunch?”

 

From the front of the house, they heard the door open and close, followed by a “Hallo?”

 

Isak winked at Even before slipping by him to go down the hall. When he got to the door, he rested a hand on Mikael’s shoulder. “Hei, Mikael. You’re probably wondering how Even managed to  _ hook a piece like this _ . And I’m here to tell you, it’s because Even’s fucking great. I may or may not be in love with him. Anyway, I’ve got a busy day.”

 

Isak slipped his shoes on a made his way outside. 

 

He ignored the buzz in his pocket, but only for a minute as he watched the jogger approach, “Hey, the sprinklers are going to turn on!”

 

The jogger looked over at Isak, a little surprised, but they missed the spray of the sprinklers. The jogger gave a grateful nod and wave before continuing their run. 

 

Isak smiled, pulling out his phone to answer Vilde’s text. 

 

Vilde: Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!❤️❤️ I hope your day is filled with people you love! 

 

Isak: Thank you, Vilde. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye on everything, but you’re really great. I’ll see you at the kose meeting, today

 

Vilde: You’re coming to the kose meeting?? I’m so happy to hear that! And thank you, you’re great too, Isak. 

 

Isak:  ❤️

 

He smiled at the short conversation as he walked down the sidewalk. An aggressive barking made him jump slightly, but his surprise quickly turned into a soft grin. 

 

He held his hand out for the angry dog to examine. And Isak was pleased when the growling silenced and turned into licks. 

 

“See, no need to be angry,” Isak told him, scratching behind his ears. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

 

The dog panted and it gave Isak the chance to really appreciate how pretty their coat of fur was - dark black with patches of rusty orange. 

 

He didn’t want to waste any time, though. He had an agenda for the day, after all. 

 

Saying goodbye to the dog and leaving him with a good belly rub, Isak was on his way. 

 

___

 

Getting back to the kollectiv, Isak didn’t want to waste any time. He headed straight for his bedroom, finding Eskild right where he was expecting to.

 

“What’s his name?” Eskild asked. His teasing concern seemed endearing to Isak. 

 

So much had changed in the course of Isak’s repeated day. He felt like he knew himself a little better and knew exactly what he wanted to do to fix some things in his life. This was his chance to make things right with the people in his life. 

 

That thought in mind, Isak decided to be as comically open as he felt capable, “His name is Even and if it were possible, I’d have his babies.”

 

Eskild looked surprised, but Isak didn’t let it linger as he sat down beside his roommate.

 

“I know that sometimes I really suck at being a good roommate.”

 

“Just sometimes?”

 

Isak grinned, “Hey. Don’t act like you don’t love me.”

 

“Of course I love you, baby gay. Sometimes, I think it would be easier if Noora still lived here, instead of you.”

 

“It probably would be,” Isak said, playing into the joke. He knew Eskild didn’t genuinely want that. He knew that Eskild loved him, Noora and Linn.

 

They were a family.

 

“Anyway,” Isak started, looking down at his lap, “I’m going to try to be better. I’ll try to pay my rent on time and clean up around here more.”

 

Eskild gave a fond pout, “Isak, you’re doing just fine, but I appreciate that. Now, hug your guru.”

 

Isak groaned and tried to push himself away from Eskild’s grabbing hands, but eventually Eskild won. 

 

“Isn’t this nice?”

 

“Mhm, so nice,” Isak grumbled. “Can I be done now?”

 

Eskild sighed, “Fine. But, only because you’re like really fucking late.”

 

___

 

Meeting Jonas was the same as always. It was just really great. 

 

He knew Jonas wasn’t out to kill him and he knew that he could trust his best friend. Although, he wished Jonas would believe him about all the nonsense that was happening around Isak. 

 

After opening his gift from Jonas and addressing the photo, Isak and Jonas were all smiles. Isak knew he needed to tell him everything - not about the day repeating, but about  _ himself. _

 

“Uh, Jonas?”

 

Jonas looked up from his coffee, eyebrows raised high on his forehead in question. 

 

“I met a boy and I really like him,” Isak said in one breath. He wasn’t really afraid of what Jonas would think of him. Jonas had always been a pretty sensible person who genuinely cared about Isak and the other people in his life. He rarely had negative things to say about a person. “I like boys.”

 

And those ideas Isak had of Jonas became concrete when he watched a smile grow on across his mouth, “Tell me about him.”

 

Isak let out a relieved sound that resembled a laugh, “Um, his name is Even. He’s… one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. He’s so thoughtful and - God, Jonas. He’s an artist. How fucking cliche can I be?”

 

“What do you mean, cliche? I think that’s great.”

 

“It’s cliche because I’m here, one foot still in the closet, and I’m falling for an older boy who has so much depth to him.  _ Depth _ . He thinks about everything. And the way he thinks about things is so fascinating. He can put any concept on paper, you know? He draws. He paints. Jonas, he wants to be a director. And I’m a mess. I don’t know what I want out of life and I’m less creative than blank sheet of paper.”

 

Jonas smirked, staying quiet.

 

“What?”

 

Isak watched his friend shake his head, “Nothing, except for the fact you said you were falling for him.”

 

Immediately, Isak’s cheeks inflamed in red. He didn’t want to change the subject, but he didn’t want to address his actually feelings beyond liking Even, “I’d really like you to meet him some time.”

 

Jonas nodded, his smirk turning soft, “I’d like that, too.”

 

___

 

Isak: Hei, Julian. I think we should probably talk about some things. I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep seeing each other. Sara may be difficult to deal with at times, I know, but she doesn’t deserve to be played like this. She may not be the best person, but her and I ended on a good note. I don’t want what you and I are doing to ruin that. Plus, I think I’ve met someone.

 

Isak: I know I’ve met someone.

 

Isak: I hope things work out for you and Sara the way you want the to, even if that means you end it. You both deserve good things. And I hope you find the one that’s right for you. But I know that I’m not the one. I’m sorry. If you want to talk about it, I’m willing to do so. Xx

 

Julian: ??? I thought we were good?

 

Isak: We were. Are. But we aren’t friends, Julian. We never were. I’d love to hang out, if you want that, too. I just know that this thing between us isn’t what I want anymore. 

 

Isak: I probably shouldn’t have ever sought this out. You’re a great guy, Julian, and you helped me learn a lot about myself, but I can’t do this anymore. I wish you the best, though.

 

___

 

Sana:  Where are you? I’m not going to let you use my notes, you know?

 

Isak: I’m skipping. Sorry, Sanasol. I’ll come to the kose meeting at lunch, though. I texted Magnus, too. He said that he would go.

 

Sana: Serr? Without any incentive?

 

Isak: We both know Magnus is going for Vilde. And who said I had no incentive? ;)

 

Isak: But really, Sana. It is important to me to go. It wasn’t before. But you and Vilde and the other girls are my friends. And I’m sorry for being such a shitty person. 

 

Isak: Especially, lately.

 

Sana; Are you okay?

 

Isak: I am. I just have been figuring some things out lately. 

 

Sana: Okay, I guess you can use my biology notes.

 

Isak: ❤️

 

Sana:  ❤️

 

___

 

“Velkommen. How can I help you?” Isak was greeted immediately when he walked into the building where his mom resided. He never liked the feeling of places like it. But, today he was determined. 

 

He knew he needed to see her.

 

He should’ve visited months ago and he should’ve visited frequently.

 

He felt guilty for it.

 

Isak held his breath for a moment before fully stepping up to the front desk, “Hei, I’m here to see Marianne Valtersen.”

 

The receptionist looked up, “And your name?”

 

“Isak Valtersen. I’m her son.”

 

She gestured to a clipboard on the counter, “Check in, here.”

 

He nodded, picking up the pen with an obnoxious fake flower taped to it. He put down the basic information.

 

Name.

 

Phone number.

 

Check-in time.

 

After he’d written the needed information, the receptionist smiled at him, “You came on a good day, Isak. She’s been asking for you. She’s in the canteen.”

 

Isak thanked her, heart in his throat, before walking down the long hallways. He’d never been there before, but it seemed simple enough to navigate through. 

 

He followed the clearly labeled signs, taking a left where designated. The hall opened into a large common room, where many people were. 

 

Some were with visitors while others sat alone.

 

His eyes scanned around the room until they settled on a petite woman in the corner by the window. Isak was worried about his mother’s condition, but even her posture gave away hints that she was having a good day.

 

But he also felt like he couldn’t move. 

 

He’d lived his own death eight different times and the fear of those events couldn’t even compare to how terrified he was to speak with his mother. 

 

It had been so long.

 

“Halla, can I help you find someone?”

 

Isak turned to see a middle aged woman with a kind smiled, which Isak awkwardly returned as he shook his head, “Nei. Um, I’m here for my mom.”

 

“You’re… Isak, right?”

 

“How did you--”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. You mother never stops talking about you and your sister.”

 

Isak frowned, “I haven’t seen her in a really long time.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

He nodded.

 

The woman gave a softened smile, patting Isak’s arm, “Don’t be nervous. She’ll be overjoyed to see you.”

 

Taking a breath, Isak finally got his feet to move, crossing the room to where his mother sat. 

 

“Hei, Mamma.”

 

Marianne startled, shifting away from the window to look at Isak. She looked like she was in shock, and Isak could only guess why.

 

“How are you?”

 

“My baby. My Isak,” his mom said, disbelief in her voice.

 

Isak nodded, “It’s me, Mamma. I missed you.”

 

She slowly stood up from her chair, reaching for Isak. 

 

Isak reached for her, too, pulling her toward his body.

 

And with her arms around his back and chin on his shoulder, Isak felt like he could breathe again.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I should’ve. Mamma, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, Isak. Especially on your birthday.”

 

Isak smiled as they pulled away to look at the other, “You know it’s my birthday?”

 

Marianne smiled largely, “I birthed you.”

 

Isak laughed, “Right. How could I forget?”

 

“Would you like to look out the window with me?”

 

It was a strange request, but Isak was grateful for it, so he nodded.

 

They sat together and things felt right. Things seemed to be going smoothly and Isak was relieved. 

 

They didn’t need to speak. They just needed each other’s company. 

 

And that was enough.

 

___

 

After visiting his mom, he felt like there was nothing he couldn’t do. When they gave their farewells, Marianne sent him off with a tight hug and a short monologue, telling him how proud she was of him and his strength. 

 

He felt like he really could figure this whole thing out and fix his relationships with the people he’s wronged.

 

And he felt all those feelings as he sat down for the kosegruppa meeting. 

 

Despite having listened to it a handful of times before, Isak actually paid attention to the kose meeting. He was intrigued by Vilde’s dedication and genuine passion for it. Sometimes she could really annoy him, but he couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

After Vilde gave her speech about the upcoming kose party, the last one of the school year, Eva stood up to finish the meeting, just like she always did, “Thank you all for coming to this. I know it isn’t exactly the ideal lunch break, but we appreciate it. To show our gratitude, we have made a treat for you, but really, it was just an excuse to celebrate our Isak.”

 

And Isak didn’t groan or show any distaste for the gesture. Instead, he smiled as Eva pushed the cake across the table to sit in front of him.

 

“Happy birthday, Isak,” She was grinning and everyone else seemed happy, too.

 

He went along with their singing and celebrating with a small blush, not that he’d ever admit to it.

 

When their voices quieted, waiting for him to make a move, Isak thought about a lot of things. He thought about everything and everyone in his life. He stared at the icing on the cake as his thoughts processed everything. 

 

Finally, Magnus nudged him, “C’mon, man. Let’s eat some cake. We’re waiting on you.”

 

“Right,” Isak breathed a laugh. “Sorry.”

 

He heard a long slurping, which grabbed his attention, like always, and he looked across Magnus, seeing Vilde.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

Isak smiled, shaking his head, “Your smoothie. You are always drinking it. Do you like it?”

 

Vilde grinned at Isak interest in something she found important, “It’s good for your body. It’s full of nutrients that help keep your organs functioning at the correct pace and—“

 

Magnus cut her off with laughter, “Only a sucker believes things like that.”

 

Magnus was incredibly helpless when it came to talking to Vilde. It always ended with either a glare or lecture, usually followed by her storming away.

 

And Isak wanted to prevent the storming away part, when an idea popped into his head. He grinned mischievously, cupping the back of Magnus’ neck, stealthily smashing his face into the cake on the table.

 

Everyone gasped, but Isak just laughed. 

 

Magnus was shocked and looked at Isak through icing covered eyelashes, “Hva faen?”   
  


Isak shrugged, standing up from the table, “You know, we’re going to really have to work on how you talk to Vilde, Mags.”

 

He turned around and saw Even approaching. He was wearing the same white shirt and denim jacket he had been that morning. His eyes zeroed in on the pan flag pin on his lapel, which made a sudden burst of pride zip through him.

 

“Hei, Even,” Isak greeted.

 

Even nodded at him, a smile already on his lips.

 

Eva, sounding interested, spoke from the table with high eyebrows, “You two know each other?”

 

Even looked over at Eva for a moment, opening his mouth to answer, “Uh, yes?”

 

He turned back to Isak, “Halla. You left this at my place.”

 

He held out Isak’s hat, but Isak wasn’t that interested in his hat as he bypassed it, reaching for Even’s face instead.

 

He was confident in his action as he pressed his mouth against Even’s in a firm kiss.

 

A few gasps filled the air, coming from the table, but Isak didn’t care. He just smiled into the kiss, feeling so genuinely happy. 

 

And he hadn’t felt that way for too long.

 

Isak pulled away after a few long seconds and Even looked a little dazed,  “I’ve got to go, but what are you doing later?”

 

“I, uh,” Even shook his head, “Nothing. I’m not doing anything.”

 

Isak grinned, “It’s my birthday today, and I would really like to spend it with you.”

 

“With me? Why?”

 

“Just say yes, Even.”

 

“Okay, yeah. Yes. I’d love to spend your birthday with you,” Even gave his infamous crinkly eyed smile and Isak felt his palms get sweaty.

 

“Meet me here? At 15:00?”

 

Even nodded, “I’ll be here.”

 

With an excited grin, Isak leaned forward, smacking another kiss to Even’s mouth before skipping off to his next destination.

 

___

 

Inside the school, Isak saw Sara talking to Emma at her locker. 

 

Emma seemed a little upset and Isak finally understood why she was so angry.

 

Emma saw Isak first and quieted their conversation as he approached.

 

“Halla, girls.”

 

“Hei, Isak,” Sara’s greeting Isak was mostly genuine an undertone of a grudge, but Isak expected that.

 

“Uh, Sara, can I talk to you?” Isak asked.

 

“About what?”

 

“About… me,” he offered, but it came out kind of like a question, rather than a sure statement.

 

Sara nodded, “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later, Emma.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Bye, Isak,” Emma said, sounding a little uneasy, but she didn’t see to dwell on it for too long as she turned back to sorting out the things in her locker and backpack.

 

Meanwhile, Isak lead Sara down the hallway to the window that overlooked the courtyard. Isak gestured for them to sit on the window sill.

 

When they were settled, Isak took a breath. “There was a lot of shit that happened between us. When we dated, I didn’t want to accept some pretty big details about myself. I shouldn’t have used you the way I did. I was just scared. The truth is… Sara, I’m gay. And I’m sorry for using you last year. I didn’t want to accept that about me, but now things are becoming very real to me and you deserve that apology. This boy I met,” Isak gave a small smile toward his lap, “he’s really great. He’s helped me see that I maybe don’t treat people the best way. Especially the girls I’ve used to make myself look straight.”

 

Sara stayed quiet for a long minute before nodding, “Well, thank you. You know, for talking to me.”

 

Isak swallowed the reality of the situation. He really couldn’t expect her to be all forgiving with one simple apology. “Sure. I hope we can be friends, one day.”

 

“We are friends, Isak. I mean, not close friends, but… friends. Anyway, I’ve got to run. I’ll see you later, Isak.”

 

“Alright. Ha det, Sara.”

 

___

 

It was nearing the end of the school day and Isak was sitting at the table he was to meet Even at. 

 

He got there early though, to call his sister.

 

His thumb hovered over her name for too long, before he finally hit the small phone icon.

 

Putting the phone up to his ear, Isak tapped his foot with high anxiety.

 

“Hello? Isak?” a voice he used to hear everyday filled the speaker.

 

“Hei, Lea.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Isak breathed a laugh, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just miss you and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

“Did Pappa tell you to call me?”

 

Isak scrunched his brows, “What? Nei. I’ve just been thinking about you lately.”

 

“Oh, well,” Lea sighed. “Then, how are you, little brother? Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“Takk. And I’ve been better. Things have been pretty intense lately. It’s been really hard.”

 

“Are you okay? Is it our parents? You’re not at home anymore, I thought.”

 

Isak shook his head, despite Lea not being able to see him, “Nei, Lea. It’s not them. Although, Pappa sees like he’s in a pretty good place. He’s dating, again. He seems happier than he was. He’s a bit nicer, too. Except for his calls. He’s kind of an asshole on the phone.”

 

“That’s a given, though,” Lea said and Isak could practically see her rolling her eyes. It was a common behavioral trait that they both shared.

 

“I know.”

 

“And Mamma? I know you’ve had a hard time since everything.”

 

Isak took another deep breath, sorting his thoughts, “I saw her today.”

 

“How is she? Do you see her a lot?” Lea sounded interested and Isak wanted to tell her everything. 

 

“Nei. Today was the first I’d even spoken to her in a year. But she’s… really great. The staff takes really good care of her. She’s doing well. She still talks in circles and brings up strange topics, but she’s so much better,” Isak smiled, feeling his heart swell. 

 

“I’m happy you saw her, Isak.”

 

“Me, too. And hey… I’ve been thinking,” Isak started, a little nervous, “maybe you could come to Oslo? Visit for a while?”

 

“Maybe, Issy. I’ll have to see how things go with work this summer.”

 

“I understand - no pressure.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

Isak nodded, holding the phone tighter in his hand, “I miss you, too. And please don’t be mad, but I broke our pact.”

 

Lea laughed, “We made a lot of pacts growing up, little brother. You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

 

“The guest window. I told Pappa about it. I mean, he doesn’t remember, but still.”

 

“I forgive you,” Lea said, her tone light and genuine. “I’m sure I’ve broken a pact or two of ours at some point. We were kids.”

 

“Yeah, we were. I miss it at times. Things seemed so much easier.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem really down. Frankly, you sound kind of emotional.”

 

Isak shrugged, “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve just been figuring some stuff out.”

 

“Okay. Well, I’ve got to go. But I’ll call you and we can talk again?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I love you, little brother. And whatever it is that’s fucking with you, it’ll pass. Nothing and nobody can outsmart you.”

 

Isak smiled, feeling new confidence and tenderness in his chest, “Takk, big sister. I love you, too.”

 

“Bye, Issy.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Isak hung up the phone, placing it facedown on the table he was at. His thoughts drifted one place before sailing to another. He picked apart everything in his head. 

 

But he knew one thing, for sure: he’d righted things with the people he’d wronged. 

 

He, of course, considered calling his dad, but he knew it would take more than one phone call to fix things with him. That would be a challenge for a different day.

 

“Halla,” a low but happy voice greeted. 

 

It caused Isak’s head to shoot up, meeting a pair of icy blue eyes, “Hei.”

 

“So, what are we doing today?”

 

Isak smiled apologetically at him, “How do you feel about saving my life?”

 

Confused, Even sat across from Isak, “Is this a hypothetical question?”

 

“I wish it was,” Isak mumbled, taking a breath. “I have a story to tell you. Please, believe me when I tell it to you, too. It’s a true story, but it sounds absolutely impossible.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“When I woke up this morning…” Isak trailed into the events of his repeated day. He knew Even had believe him every other time, but this time was different. 

 

He  _ needed _ Even. 

 

___

 

And hour and a half passed and Isak was ready. 

 

He had Even at his side and he was so grateful for it. 

 

They were right outside the school doors, ready to go in. It had been a near replica of the previous time Isak lived through the day. 

 

The sun hadn’t set and the school was empty, save for a few teachers and Isak’s  _ attacker _ . 

 

The boys ran through their plans one more time before Isak cupped Even’s face between his hands. 

 

Their eyes connected and Isak aggressively said, “Do  _ not _ get yourself killed, Even. You stay the fuck away from her.”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, okay. I promise.”

 

“Because, I swear to God,” Isak said, a threat sitting on his tongue as he upheld his grip on Even’s cheeks, “if I have to get myself killed to save you, again, because you got yourself killed, I will fucking kill you when I wake up.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll be careful.”

 

Isak nodded, not sure if there was any better way to soothe his nerves. 

 

But, he did feel better that they were more prepared this time around. They had knives in their pockets, ready to compete with Emma. 

 

And soon, they were inside the halls of the school, trying to track down the killer. 

 

“How long did it take her to find us last time?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Minutes.”

 

“Should we split up?” Even asked. 

 

“Nei. I want to make sure you stay alive,” Isak reprimanded, but turned to look at Even fully. His eyes softer than his workers had been. “But if we do get separated, I just…”

 

Isak leaned up to kiss Even. It was slow and easy, but it help a lot of promise, a lot of  _ hope _ . 

 

When Isak pulled away, he rested his forehead on Even’s, both of them breathing evening with eyes closed. 

 

A slow clap sounded from the end of the hall, causing both boys to look up with jumps. 

 

And there, in all power and glory, was a masked killer. 

 

Emma Larzen. 

 

“Bring it on, Emma!” Isak yelled. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

 

It was enough encouragement for Emma to unmask herself, tossing the baby face aside as she bore her knife to Isak. He knew what he had to do. 

 

She was the first to actually move, breaking into a run. 

 

Isak turned away from her, running through the halls. 

 

Even was running beside him. 

 

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emma getting closer and closer. Her knife was raised and pointed in Even’s direction. 

 

He didn’t want anything to happen to Even, so he thought of a quick solution as they passed the stairwell. 

 

_ It’s not that many stairs _ , Isak thought to himself as he hip checked Even toward them. 

 

Even was already a clumsy person, so when there was added force, consider him doomed. 

 

Which is exactly what happened as he stumbled before tripping himself from Isak’s momentum and rolling down the first part of the staircase. 

 

“Stay out of the way, Even!” Isak yelled, turning a corner.

 

With a little bit of ground made on Emma, Isak slipped back into a nook, waiting for her to pass him. 

 

And when she did, he jumped out. 

 

She was able to put up a fight, holding her own until Isak got her up against the lockers. With one hand around her neck, Isak used the other to force the knife out of her hand, throwing it far away from them. It clattered to the ground in a satisfying sound. 

 

Satisfying because Emma no longer had an advantage. 

 

Emma curled her ankle around Isak’s weight bearing leg, forcing his knee to give out and taking them both to the ground. 

 

They struggled against each other, pushing and pulling. They hit and kicked. Isak felt his eyebrows split as other fresh bruises developed on his skin. 

 

And Emma finally got the upper hand. 

 

Emma had her hands around Isak’s throat as she straddled him. 

 

But Isak had come prepared this time, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out the pocket knife he brought along. 

 

As his body got weaker, he knew he didn’t had time to contemplate his decision, so he shoves the sharp blade directly through Emma’s rib cage. 

 

Emma gasped, releasing Isak to grasp her side in pain and shallow breath. 

 

As blood left her, so did her strength as she collapsed beside Isak, giving uneven breaths until they slowed and her muscles gave out, giving her rest. 

 

That was when Isak realized what had just happened. 

 

He’d done it. Isak had killed his killer. 

 

He breathed heavily as he tried to ground his thoughts. His adrenaline was so high that he could hardly think straight. 

 

Even came skirting around the corner as Isak panted, holding his knees. 

 

Isak was shocked at himself. He didn’t think he would be able to do it. 

 

“Isak?” 

 

Isak just nodded, holding out one hand from his kneeled position. 

 

Even helped him up, pulling him into a tight hug, “You did it. You’re done, now.”

 

Isak sighed in relief, still finding it hard to breathe air, “Thank you for your help, Even.”

 

“I didn’t do much. Mostly because you pushed me down the fucking stairs.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak smiled, hugging him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Physically, I’m fine, but I’m emotionally I’m seriously hurt,” Even grumbled, pulled away from the hug with a serious expression. 

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Ev,” Isak muttered, cupping his hands around the front of his own face. 

 

That was when Even broke into a grin, “I’m messing with you.” 

 

He pushed at Isak’s shoulder, furthering the display of his joke, but it caused Isak to wail. 

 

“Fuck, that hurt,” Isak groaned, grabbing his shoulder. He pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing a raw wound. He isn’t sure how he managed to get it, but it would be best to get it fixed up.

 

“Shit, sorry. Let’s get you to the nurse.”

 

Isak and Even headed straight for Dr. Skrulle’s office. Isak was leaning his weight against Even and Even was supporting him with an arm about his waist.

 

When they got to the common area of the office, Sara was the only one in there. And when she saw Isak’s state with blood on his face and weakly holding onto Even, her jaw dropped in shock.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to…” Sara trailed off, confused. She looked over the two boys, “Woah, okay. Hold on. Stay here.” Her voice rushed out, clearly panicked. 

 

Isak watched her go into the back room, where Dr. Skulle probably was, shaking his head. That wasn’t really the reaction he was expecting from her. 

 

Isak’s shook away his thoughts Sara and Dr. Skrulle both came into the room with a worried looks. 

 

“Isak, come back with us. You can rest back here while I patch you up.”

 

Even lead Isak to Dr. Skrulle’s office, sitting him down on the little medical bed she had. Isak grasped Even’s hand, eyes pleading him to sit beside him. 

 

Even smiled small, obeying Isak’s request as he moved to sit down on the bed. 

 

After Dr. Skrulle disinfected and bandaged Isak up, she and Sara left the room. 

 

“You okay?”

 

Isak nodded at Even’s question, “I’m just glad this is over.”

 

Wordlessly, Even settled his lips on Isak’s forehead while Isak rested his cheek on his shoulder. He was ready to go home. 

 

“Here, Isak,” Sara said, entering the room again and handing him a cup with three pills and a bottle of water. “They’ll help with the pain.”

 

She sat down across from Isak and Even with her legs crossed, concern poured across her features.

 

“Thanks,” Isak sighed, taking the pills and leaning against Even’s side. The day was starting to settle into Isak’s bones, making his more and more exhausted. The good kind of exhausted, though - where he could feel that his efforts made a difference and saved himself from the nightmare that chased him. He was finally breaking the cycle. 

 

“What even happened? Dr. Skrulle is calling the police, but she doesn’t have much of a story to tell them.”

 

“Emma,” Isak said. “She tried killing me. And she’s… she’s in the hall by the gymnasium. I didn’t want to, but she wasn’t going to stop until I was dead.”

 

“Did you  _ kill _ her, Isak?”

 

“I couldn’t save her. She was going to kill me.”

 

Sara shook her head in disbelief of the situation, “Do you have any idea why?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Not really. I mean, I guess I’ve been using her a little bit. But I didn’t know she felt this way.”

 

Sara nodded, showing she was following the explanation, before she she shook her head again, “This is unbelievable. Emma Larzen? I can’t believe she would do something like that.”

 

Isak shrugged, not sure what else to say.

 

___

 

After questioning and testimonies with the police, Isak was finally released from the scene. He was feeling his body begin to drag and his head was starting to hurt from all the noise. 

 

Luckily, Even was still there with him. 

 

“C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

 

Isak nodded, thankful for Even’s company. 

 

They held hands the entire tram ride to Isak’s and remained that way as they walked from the tram stop to the kollectiv and up the stairs. 

 

“Will you stay?” Isak asked as they entered his bedroom. It wasn’t too late, yet, but Isak was ready to rest.

 

Even nodded, “If you want me to.”

 

“Please?”

 

And that was all that was needed for them to climb into bed together. 

 

The lamp on Isak’s desk flickered out, leaving the room in darkness for the expected four seconds. 

 

“That fucking power outage,” Isak groaned, tucking his face into Even’s neck. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Even prompted, hands running up and down Isak’s long back, lips leaving kisses in his hair. “You’re absolutely safe here”

 

And with that, Isak let his exhaust take him into a dreamless sleep. 


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for being understanding (and so nice❤️) about me not posting yesterday! I’m feeling a little better and was able to write up the chapter last night and then edit it this morning (with chlobot - ily) 
> 
> (I deleted the little chapter of my explanation of me not feeling well, so it didnt mess with the layout of the story. But all your comments were so sweet, so thank you!❤️)
> 
> Here’s another chapter for you❤️❤️ Next one will be that LAST chapter of this story. WHATTT. It feels so weird that this is already coming to an end. I’ll have SO much time on my hands since I will be finished with this project and I intend to invest that time into a new story for you❤️ I can’t wait for you to join me for future fics to come!! 
> 
> I love you all so much. You’re my everything (,: ❤️ 
> 
> I’ll see you soon (tuesday? Yes. Tuesday, I believe.) with the final chapter of Happy Death Day, Isak. 
> 
> (Also, daylight savings here in the states is messing with my posting schedule lol, so here’s his chapter an hour early hahahahaha)
> 
> HAPPY READING X

Isak slowly stirred awake. He felt light and happy, sleep still holding his hostage. He reached across his bed, feeling for Even. He loved the warmth and safety he felt as he fell asleep next to him. And he wanted that feeling again. 

 

Although, when his hand’s search for Even was unsuccessful, Isak opened his eyes, confused. 

 

His surroundings forced him up into a sitting position with panic boiling in his chest. The sight of Even’s room had never felt like such a nightmare to him. 

 

“No. No, no, no,” he repeated, breathing quickly as tears welled in his eyes. He climbed out of the bed, quickly working his clothes over his limbs as he ignored his ringing phone. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Isak heard Even’s voice from the door and it broke something inside him. 

 

He was still stuck in this stupid day. 

 

“No. I need to leave,” Isak panted, pushing past Even. He felt like he was suffocating as he ignored his shoes and ran straight out the front door, almost running into Mikael on the way. 

 

His world was spinning around and around again. His heart hurt. His chest hurt. Everything was happening so fast but simultaneously felt like time was frozen. 

 

His feet met the pavement as the jogger across the street was scared by the sprinklers. 

 

And Isak let out a displeased sound that half resembled a whimper. 

 

He kept going, kept pushing. He didn’t know what to do. His tears finally fell, tracing harsh lines down his cheeks. 

 

“Fuck,” he cursed, his running coming to a halt. He pulled at his hair, frustrated and never more confused. “I killed her,” he cried, feeling lost. 

 

“Isak,” Even’s voice broke through Isak’s inner turmoil. 

 

Isak wasn’t sure if he was happy to hear his voice or not. 

 

“You forgot your… shoes,” Even said, his voice much closer than before. 

 

Isak turned around to see Even and Mikael’s very concerned faces. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Even cooed, stepping forward. His hands were held out in a form of surrender as if to show that Even was no threat to Isak. They were saying,  _ Easy. You’re okay.  _

 

Isak released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before walking right into Even’s arms, “I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

The comment sent Isak spiralling again, because Even didn’t  _ remember _ . 

 

Because he’s repeating the  _ same day _ . 

 

_ Again _ . 

 

___

 

The three boys found themselves sitting around the dining table at Even’s house, where Isak had just caught them up on his situation. 

 

“And you have no idea who it is?” Mikael inquired. 

 

Isak sighed, “Emma.”

 

“And you know this for sure?” Even asked, leaning forward on his elbows. 

 

Isak glared at him, snapping, “Yes, I’m fucking sure. And if this situation wasn’t so fucked up, you would know, too. You were there.”

 

Mikael, trying to make peace, held out his hands in either direction of Isak and Even, “Alright, kids. We don’t know what’s happening or why. So, there’s no need to be vicious. We have a common goal.”

 

Isak slouched in his chair, sighing deeply, “I just don’t fucking know what went wrong. I didn’t die yesterday.”

 

“Well,” Mikael said, grabbing Even’s green notebook out of the stack of loose papers and random school books on the table. “Let’s start from the beginning. Who has motive to kill you?”

 

“What?” Isak asked, taken aback a little. “We’ve already done this.”

 

“Just… you know, list some people. We don’t remember what’s happened. Maybe if you look at everyone again, you can see if Emma might’ve been working with someone. Like, a missing piece that is keeping you trapped in today.”

 

Isak shrugged at Mikael’s suggestion, “Why don’t I just walk up to Emma and ask her?”

 

Even raised his brows, clearly half amused, “If someone walked up to you and asked if you had an agenda of killing them, would you own up to it?”

 

“Well, nei. I guess not.”

 

“Okay,” Mikael clicked the pen in his hand. “So, who are your suspects? And how did you eliminate them from your list?”

 

Isak groaned, “Magnus was the first off the list. He was there the second time I was killed. Mahdi was next. He was…” Isak paused, thinking of a way to appropriately word how he found Mahdi was innocent. “He was a little preoccupied. He had a… situation to take of.”

 

Even and Mikael both scrunched up their brows as Even said, “A situation? That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

 

“Trust me, he’s innocent,” Isak mumbled, trying to shake the image of Mahdi from his brain. 

 

“Okay? So, who’s next, then?” Mikael wrote down both of their names before looking back to Isak patiently. 

 

“Um,” Isak hummed, thinking through his long week of the same day. “Sana was going on a date - or I’m assuming it was a date. And then the next day Jonas and I got hit by a fucking bus. I found an envelope in his stack of books. It was the same one I got on night number three when I was alone at my dad’s.”

 

“Why did Jonas have it?”

 

Isak shook his head, “I have no fucking idea. It might’ve been stashed in his stuff, but I don’t know who. Emma has no connection to Jonas.” Isak rubbed his hands down his face in frustration, “God, this is all so fucked up.”

 

“Why don’t you just go through the day like normal, then? You know, like… use the information you have and build off of it. Not everyone can be innocent,” Even suggested, expression worried but thoughtful. 

 

Isak shrugged, “I guess.”

 

“I’m going to go make some coffee,” Mikael said, standing from the table. Even nodded and Isak remained without a reaction as he pulled his feet up unto his chair, hugging his knees. 

 

“Are you okay?” Even asked, putting a hand on Isak’s arm. 

 

Isak shook his head, “I don’t want to do this anymore, Even.”

 

Seemingly sympathetic, Even sighed. “We can figure this out together. Like a team.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, a small smile on his lips. “You’ve said that before.”

 

“It’s true, Isak,” Even said, rubbing up and down his arm in comfort. 

 

Isak met Even’s eyes, he was grateful for him. He’s lived his death  _ nine _ times. And Even was always there supporting him through.  _ Like a team.  _ Isak put a hand on Even’s, “Thank you.”

 

The side of Even’s mouth lifted into the tiniest half smile as he nodded, “We’ll take care of this.”

 

“Okay,” Isak breathed out, squeezing Even’s hand. 

 

___

 

Even made sure he wasn’t going to meltdown throughout the day with a lot of coaxing. He was sure to give Isak his phone number with an offer of, “Just text me, and I’ll be there.”

 

And with a little blush, Isak was headed out the door to journey through his day. He got to KB late, as expected. 

 

But, before he walked into the cafe, he got a text from Even. 

 

Even: You’ve got this. Be a little nosey about things and ask him about the envelope. I’ll see you later❤️

 

Isak blushed, eyes zeroing in on the red heart. Isak had sent red hearts to lots of people, but it just felt  _ different _ coming from Even. 

 

Isak: Takk❤️ seriously. 

 

Slipping his phone back in his pocket, he entered the coffee shop. Jonas was already there, waiting patiently for Isak. 

 

“Look at you,” Jonas said, not even needing to glance up. “Finally here.”

 

Isak smiled, sitting in the chair across from him, “If I show up on time to things, you might start expecting that from me.”

 

“Ah, we can't have that.”

 

“No, we can not.”

 

“Well, I brought you this,” Jonas smiled, handing Isak the gift he’d already opened a bunch of times. 

 

“Did your mom wrap this?” Isak teased, trying to keep the conversation as close to the first time as possible before he started snooping. 

 

“Nei,” Jonas laughed, “Eva did, actually.”

 

“Are you two hanging out again?”

 

“Uh, kind of? I don’t know. It’s complicated,” he shrugged. 

 

“I get it. I hope things work out, y’know?” Isak nodded, satisfied with Jonas’ thankful grin. “Anyway, can I open this?”

 

“Please,” Jonas gestured toward the box in invitation before leaning back in his seat. He looked impressed with himself and Isak knew he had reason to. 

 

Isak found all the things he was expecting to inside the gift. The photo of them, like every time, stood out the most. It brought a smile to Isak’s face as he observed the two young boys in the photograph. They looked so different but also exactly the same as they were.

 

“Fuck, how old are we in this?” Isak asked, fingers trailing over the photo. He was still amazed that his hair was so long at one point.

 

Jonas smiled, “I don’t know. Maybe seven? Mom found it while she was cleaning last week and thought it would be cool for you to see.”

 

Isak looked over at Jonas, “It is.”

 

“Happy birthday, man.”

 

“Thanks,” Isak mumbled, glancing over at Jonas’ stack of books, his eyes scanning for the envelope. “What’s this?” Isak asked, sounding interested as he reached for the little black corner sticking out between two text books. 

 

Moving the books for Isak to grab the envelope, Jonas’ brows scrunched, “Uh, I don’t know.”

 

Isak pulled it from the pile, showing Jonas the clearly written  _ ISAK _ on it. 

 

“I’ve…” Jonas started, shaking his head. He seemed entirely confused, “I’ve never even seen that before.”

 

Isak bit his cheek, turning the card over in his hands, not sure what to think. If Jonas didn’t  know where it came from then… he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

 

“Maybe Eva? She might’ve slipped this in my backpack the other day.”

 

“Eva?” 

 

“Yeah, she seems kind of secretive lately.”

 

Isak’s mind started chugging through the possibilities. Eva and him hadn’t been as close as they used to be. He fucked over her relationship with Jonas the year prior. Eva knew a lot about Isak’s regular whereabouts and where his  _ childhood home _ was. Maybe she was involved. 

 

He knew Eva and Emma were friends through kose. 

 

He didn’t want to believe it, but it did make sense. 

 

He pulled out his phone, pulling up his messages with Even. 

 

Isak: I’ll be at the kosegruppa meeting at lunch. I’ve got to talk to Eva. Meet me?

 

”We should go,” Isak said, standing up in a rush. 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Biology!” Isak quickly supplied. “I can’t be late. Sana will kill me.” 

 

It was true that Isak was eager to get to biology. He wanted to talk to Sana and see if she knew anything. 

 

“Okay?” Jonas narrowed his eyes, not sure of Isak’s sudden change of character. As Isak waited for Jonas to gather his things, he read Even’s text back. 

 

Even: Sure. Things okay? How’d it go with Jonas?

 

Isak: Things are fine. I don’t think he’s involved at all. But I’m thinking Eva might be. 

 

Even: Eva? I thought you said you’ve hardly seen her. 

 

Isak: Which is true. But Jonas says she’s been acting weird. He thinks the envelope is from her. 

 

Even: ???

 

Even: And you think he’s right?

 

Isak: Maybe. I don’t know anything at this point. 

 

Even: And what’s next? What can I do?

 

Jonas nudged Isak as they walked out of KB and Isak glanced over to see his smirk, “Who are you texting?”

 

Isak chuckled, typing a quick last text before slipping his phone away, “A friend. He’s helping me out with something.”

 

Isak: I’ll talk to Sana and see what she knows. We’ll figure the rest out later. Just meet me at lunch.

 

___

 

Isak sat next to Sana, tapping his pencil against the desk until he couldn’t stay quiet, “Sana?”

 

“Hva?” She said, eyes flicking from the lecture to her notes. 

 

“Have you talked to Eva lately?”

 

“Uh, ja? I talk to Eva every day.”

 

Isak nodded, “Has she been weird lately? Like distant?”

 

Sana finally looked over at Isak, face tied up in question, “Not particularly.”

 

Isak slouched back in his chair just as his phone buzzed. 

 

Julian Dahl:  Meet me at lunch? Sara’s going to eat with Ingrid and the other girls. ;)

 

Isak: Yeah, I’ll be a little late though. 

 

“Do you know if Emma and Eva have been hanging out?”

 

“Emma?” Sana asked with raised brows. 

 

“Larzen. That first year. She’s in kose.”

 

Sana shook her head, “They’re not really friends. They chat at meetings, but nothing too serious. They don’t hang out. Why?”

 

“Nei. No reason,” Isak shook his head. “I’ll be at the kose meeting, today at lunch.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t sound so shocked, Sanasol,” Isak teases. “I’m supporting my friends and trying new things.”

 

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining. But, usually when someone wants to try new things they eat an exotic food or travel somewhere they’ve never been.”

 

“What’s wrong with going to a kose meeting? I’m sure you were going to ask me anyway.”

 

Sana pinched her mouth shut for a few seconds before nodding, “I was going to bribe you to come.”

 

“I’ll still accept the bribe,” Isak smiled. “Mahdi’s been bugging me about his weed anyway.”

 

“How did you—“

 

“Sana. Isak,” the teacher said from the front of the room, causing them both to turn forward and pay attention. 

 

___

 

Instead of sitting with Magnus at the kose meeting, Isak was proud to have Even beside him. 

 

Isak  _ knew _ Even wasn’t really interested in the kose meeting. His graduation was  _ days _ away. 

 

But despite that, Even gave his attention whenever someone was speaking. It was Vilde, mostly, seeing as kose was her project to run. 

 

Yet, Even would casually glance over at Isak periodically, making Isak flush every time. All morning he’d been stressing about Eva and how she tied into his murder, but at that moment, he was glad for Even’s distractions. 

 

He was also relieved that with Even being there, he wasn’t going to end up wearing a green smoothie. 

 

Isak felt Even tense just slightly as Eva got up to speak, ready to bring the meeting to an end, “Thank you all for coming to this. I know it isn’t exactly the ideal lunch break, but we appreciate it. To show our gratitude, we have made a treat for you, but really, it was just an excuse to celebrate our Isak.”

 

Even smiled over at Isak and it was  _ such _ a soft grin, “Happy birthday.”

 

“Takk,” Isak smiled back, the crimson blush remaining high on his cheeks. 

 

He leaned into Even’s side as the group at the table sang to him. He felt really good, despite the circumstances. 

 

Eva seemed to be the most excited about singing to him, which Isak didn’t know how to process. But he had the envelope from Jonas, ready to question her about in the following minutes. 

 

He heard the expected long slurping, which grabbed his attention as he looked at Vilde. She was drinking her green smoothie not so quietly. 

 

“What?” she asked.

 

Isak shook his head, choosing not to comment on the smoothie before turning back to the cake. 

 

“Thanks for this, you guys,” he expressed, watching Eva cut and serve the cake. 

 

When she finished the task, Isak patted Even’s shoulder to excuse himself as he walked around the table to Eva. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” Isak asked, his voice remaining low. 

 

Eva nodded, smiling, “Yeah, of course.”

 

They stepped away from the group, out of ear shot. And with a long glance, Isak met Even’s observing eyes. Even nodded, giving him all the encouragement he needed. 

 

Isak took a deep breath before pulling out the dark colored envelope with a deathly card inside. 

 

“Is this from you? I got it from Jonas and he said you might’ve slipped it in his things.”

 

Eva nodded, “Yeah, I gave it to Jonas to give to you. I put it in his bag a few days ago, why?”

 

Isak’s heart momentarily stopped, “Why would you write this?”

 

“Write it? I didn’t write it. I found it. Someone put it in my locker. I gave it to Jonas because I knew he was seeing you.”

 

“So you don’t know who it’s from?”

 

Eva shook her head, eyes turning concerned as Isak’s posture showed his disappointment. 

 

“Fuck. Okay, thanks, Eva.”

 

“What does it say?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ve got to go,” Isak said, excusing himself as he flagged down Even. He took notice of the gesture, quickly standing from the table and saying his goodbyes. 

 

“What happened?” Even asked as he and Isak quickly marched across the grass toward the school. 

 

Isak shrugged, shoving the card back into his backpack, “I don’t fucking know. She said she found it in her locker and gave it to Jonas to give to me. She didn’t know what it said, either.”

 

_ Enjoy today because there’s no tomorrow.  _

 

It gave Isak chills. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Isak shot an apologetic look toward Even, slowly their steps to an eventual stop. “Even, there’s a part I didn’t tell you. I’ve been sleeping with this guy, Julian. But, I want you to know that’s it’s over. I ended it, thinking I was going to wake up the next morning and it wasn’t going to be Friday anymore. So, he still thinks we’re a thing.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t want you to be upset.”

 

Even hummed, nodding, “Why would I be upset?”

 

Isak raised one brows at Even before reaching out and kissing him on the mouth, “I like you, Even. And from the days I’ve known you, you seem to like me back.”

 

Even’s cheeks tinted a light pink and Isak smiled at how precious Even looked with a blush. 

 

“And,” Isak said, trailing a hand down Even’s arm to grasp his hand. “I really want to see where this could go.”

 

“Me too,” Even whispered, looking into green eyes. 

 

“So, let’s kick my murderer’s ass and then maybe… you can take me on a date.”

 

“Okay,” Even half laughed, but it was joyful, not amused. “I’d love that.”

 

Isak laced their fingers together, “Let’s go.”

 

___

 

Dropping Even’s hand, Isak pushed open the door to where he knew Julian was.

 

“Hei, Julian,” Isak greeted, coming into the room with Even behind him. 

 

“Uh, hei?” Julian asked, confused as to why he wasn’t going to be alone with Isak. 

 

“Even, this is Julian. Julian, this is Even.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Even smiled, kind as always. He even shook Julian’s hand. 

 

“Yeah, you too,” Julian have a right smile before he turned to Isak. “I thought it was just going to be us?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I thought it would be nice for him to come along. We've been hanging out lately.”

 

It was quite awkward with the three of them. Although, Isak was quick to learn that Even could make conversation even in the most awkward of times. He was so good at asking people questions that demanded long answers.

 

And  _ Julian,  _ who loved talking about himself, seemed very much so into it, as well. 

 

It wasn’t long, though, until there was someone at the door. 

 

“It’s unlocked!” Isak called and watched as Sara pushed the door open. 

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Julian!”

 

Julian smiled, “Hi, babe. What’re you doing in here?”

 

She shook her head with a smile, “Just came to see you. I’ve been trying to find you all of this lunch break. What’re you doing? Hei, Isak! Who’s this?” 

 

Isak nodded, “Halla, Sara. This is Even.”

 

“Hei, Even,” Sara grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

That stirred a little jealousy in Isak, so he stepped closer to Even. She couldn’t have him, Isak decided. 

 

As Sara and Even began chatting, Isak let his mind sink into the details of his killer. He needed to consider everything if he was to solve the whole thing. He needed to talk to Emma. 

 

He knew it would be a perfect time as well. He knew he’d find her right at her locker. But he couldn’t bring himself to cut off the conversation like that. And he couldn’t stop listening to Sara’s voice. 

 

And as Sara spoke more, telling stories of her past and present, Isak’s mind started moving very very quickly. 

 

_ I job shadow Dr. Skrulle.  _

 

_ Isak and I used to date.  _

 

_ He would sneak me in and out of his house.  _

 

_ But, I’m with Julian, now.  _

 

This marked the  _ only _ time Isak was grateful for Sara’s insatiable need to talk. 

 

Ignoring what was going on, and maybe being slightly rude and invasive, Isak unzipped a pocket on Sara’s backpack. 

 

“Um, excuse you?” Sara inquired. 

 

Isak ignored her as he unzipped another pocket. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

He undid the last pocket and Sara’s hands tried fighting him. 

 

“This is my backpack. Keep your hands off.”

 

But it was too late, Isak had already found a plastic baggie with pills that looked identical to the ones she gave him in the nurse’s office. 

 

“It’s you,” Isak said. Dr. Skrulle didn’t give him the pills,  _ Sara  _ did. His mind raced as he looked between Sara and Even. 

 

Even had high brows, looking shocked. 

 

Sara had a very similar expression, only her eyes still held a fight, “Give them back! Those aren’t yours.”

 

“You gave me these,” Isak sighed. “I died in my sleep. Because of these pills. Because of  _ you _ .”

 

“Give them back to me, Isak.”

 

“Isak, just give them back,” Julian tried, clearly not understanding what was happening. 

 

“They’re for pain. I take them when I have cramps or a headache. Which is exactly what you’re giving me,” Sara explained with an eye roll, but Isak  _ knew _ . 

 

“If you’ve got a headache,” Isak started, opening the baggie and grabbing a pill to hold out to her. “Take one.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes again, “Do you hear yourself?”

 

Isak held out the pill, “Take the pill, Sara.”

 

“Nei.”

 

“Fine,” Isak shrugged, putting the pill back into the baggie, zipping it shut and putting it in his back pocket. “I’ll just take it to the police to see what you got your hands on.”

 

He walked past her, but he didn’t make it far as she pushed him with all her might. It wasn’t enough to knock him down, but his stumble forced him into action as he broke into a run. 

 

He rushed to the door and down the hall with Sara right behind him. They ran by Emma at her locker and her surprised expression kept her in her place, feet glued. Isak leaped down the stairs, not paying any attention to his coordination, he just needed to stay in motion and keep his lead. 

 

He slid around the corner, pushing by the few students that were in his way before pushing into a nearby classroom, making sure Sara saw him go inside. 

 

Though, he only had a few seconds to act as he pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and hid behind a shelf. 

 

Sara swing open the door, walking inside slowly. The room was dark with the lights off and the blinds drawn closed. 

 

“I know you’re in here, Isak. I watched you go in,” Sara said, footsteps slow. Isak could see her from his crouched position, but she couldn’t see him. “This is silly, you know? You’re not going to win. You don’t get to play girls like you do and get away with it. You’re playing Emma just like you played me, all the while sleeping with  _ my _ boyfriend behind my back.”

 

Isak held his breath as she came closer, his body was ready to move when the right moment was presented. 

 

“Emma’s weak, though. I couldn’t convince her to help me take you down. She thought I was joking.”

 

Isak’s eyebrows dipped as he let that piece of information simmer, watching Sara step closer. A huge advantage in Isak’s favor being her back was to him. 

 

“Tell me you at least got the birthday card that I sent you?”

 

Isak finally stood, using the extinguisher as a blunt enough object to hit Sara right at the base of the neck. It was with enough force that Isak knew she wasn’t going to wake up. “I did, thanks,” he said in bitterness. 

 

And suddenly everything was settling into his bones. It was over, for good. 

 

He pushed his legs into action, running out of the classroom and right into Even. 

 

He sighed in relief and gratitude, wrapping his arms tightly around Even’s back. His chin rested on his shoulder as Even’s hands found the small of his back. 

 

“She’s gone,” Isak exhaled, his breathing still heavy. 

 

Even squeezed him, showing his support. 

 

“We should call the police,” Isak suggested. 

 

“They’re already on their way.”

 

“You called them?”

 

Even shook his head as Isak pulled away to look at him with a confused look. 

 

“Emma did.”

 

And then he saw her. She was standing a few feet away, kicking her shoe against the floor. 

 

Isak let go of Even to approach Emma. 

 

He didn’t have the chance to say anything, though, as Emma was already talking, “I’m so sorry, Isak. I had no idea she was going to actually do this. She tried getting me to help, but I don’t really have a reason to be upset with you. She made me feel kind of dumb for liking you, but I… Isak, I’m sorry.”

 

Isak smiled small, pulling Emma into a hug, “I forgive you.” He pulled away and looked at her whole face. She was a beautiful girl and despite Isak living his murder more than once at her hands, he didn’t believe she was guilty. “I should be apologizing, too. I shouldn’t have ever gone out with you. I think you’re fucking cool, but I… I like boys, Emma. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest with you about my feelings.”

 

Emma nodded, hugging Isak again, “Thanks.”

 

___

 

Long hours of questioning with the police passed before Isak was finally allowed to go home. 

 

Even held his hand as they walked to the tram together. They were both exhausted from the day. 

 

“How’d you know it was Sara?” 

 

Isak shrugged, “When she was telling you about how her and I dated… it clicked for me.”

 

“How so?”

 

“On the third night that I died, the killer somehow…  _ appeared _ in my dad’s house. All the doors were locked. There was only  _ one _ way in without a key,” Isak explained. “Sara is one of the few people who know about the malfunctioning window at the house. That, plus the pills and her obvious motive was enough.”

 

“And Emma? She was guilty, wasn’t she?”

 

Isak shook his head, “Only some days. Sara couldn’t convince her to do it. She talked to her during lunch at her locker, while I was with Julian. But when she saw you and I together, it was enough to make her jealousy turn extreme. And she only saw us together a couple times.”

 

“So… she’s innocent?” Even asked. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

They rode the tram home together.

 

“And are you okay?”

 

Isak nodded, “I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure?” Even hummed, dusting his thumb over Isak’s knuckles. “What you did today isn’t exactly easy for someone to process.”

 

“I know,” Isak lifted a shoulder in defeat. “But, I’m okay. I promise.”

 

“Okay,” Even mumbled, pressing his lips to Isak’s temple.

 

“Is it too soon to spend the night together?” Isak asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

 

It made Even smirk, which was just the reaction Isak was looking for, “Nei. I’d love to spend my night with you.”

 

Isak smiled, laying his head on Even’s shoulder, finally feeling at peace. 

 

“Happy birthday, Isak.”


	12. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note is gonna be kinda long and I won’t be offended if you skip it lol. If you choose to skip, please enjoy the last chapter of this story❤️ And thank you so so much for reading.   
> Now, if you’re hanging around for a minute to read my snappiness, I’ll try to keep it semi short.   
> But I’m feeling a lot of things right now.  
> Ending any story is a weird thing to do. I always have a difficult time writing the last 2-3 chapters because I get so invested in a world I create and share with you. I can’t quite explain how grateful I am for you. Not only for the support on this story, but on all of my works. I feel like I have a little family here on ao3 and it feels so good to have that. Writing is something that’s so special to me and ao3 has given me the chance to really exercise my writing skills and challenge myself - especially with a story like this. I’ve learned and grown so much from writing for you. And I truly do it just keep skam alive and give a little to this fandom that has done so much for me.   
> Writing this story has been a JOURNEY. For sure. I had wanted to write it for so long, but knew it wasn’t my typical genre. And through talking with Chlobot, she agreed to helping me organize the storyline and edit this whole thing. And believe it or not, she has NEVER SEEN THE MOVIE!! So, huge kudos to her. Please leave her a little love in the comments. She’s really the reason this whole thing was possible. She’s probably gonna read this and roll her eyes at me being dramatic, but IM SERIOUS. I’m so thankful to her. Six weeks. We’ve worked so hard on this for six weeks. And it’s strange and bittersweet that it’s over. This was such a rewarding experience for me. A new genre + actually having someone to work with on a story were two very new things for me with this and I’m so pleased with the outcome.   
> Last, I just wanna thank you all again. You guys are my everything and I’m shook every day that there are people all over who find my writing worth reading!! That’s so crazy to me. And I can’t even put into words how much I love you and am blessed to have you all.  
>  I know I’ve already mentioned that I’ll be writing a lot this year, and that’s ABSOLUTELY TRUE! I have big goals and I intend to let writing flood my life. And I hope you want to come along to see what happens ❤️❤️❤️   
> ALRIGHT, you can go read now. I love you so much and I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of this universe.   
> Again, thank you: chlobot, the happy death day franchise, our world of skam And of course, all of you.   
> Thank you for tagging along on this journey with me.   
> HAPPY READING XX ILYSM❤️

Isak stirred awake, hearing his phone ring from across the room. He hummed, stretching his legs and arms to wake up his body as he opened his eyes. 

 

And the worst kind of panic settled deep in his chest as he took in Even’s room around him. His breathing picked up and he couldn’t focus on anything except his feelings of sheer anxiety. 

 

He climbed out of bed, leaving the room without his phone or clothes and ran directly into Even in the hallway. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Even said, his eyes kind of curious. “I don’t know if you remember much from last night.”

 

“Stop,” Isak breathed, out of breath as he felt the panic threaten to manifest itself in tears and screams, “this can’t be happening.”

 

Even smiled, “I’m kidding.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Saturday. It’s the twenty second.” He laughed, “You made it, Isak.”

 

The relief that settled into Isak’s bones came in such great quantity that it almost hurt. “You are such an asshole,” Isak whispered in utter disbelief. 

 

Even didn’t say anything, just smiled with his crinkly eyed smile, clearly pleased with his awful joke. 

 

“Fuck,” Isak cursed, glaring at Even, speaking with more aggression as he repeated himself, “You are such a fucking asshole.”

 

He hit Even’s chest a few times, only hard enough to show his offense and Even laughed loudly, catching Isak’s wrists. 

 

“Welcome to the twenty second,” Even smiled and it was  _ so soft _ that Isak couldn’t hold back his fond eyes, completely melting into Even’s arms. His demeanor changed as his offense fell away. 

 

“I’m so happy to be here - you have no idea,” Isak whispered, leaning in, letting his and Even’s lips meet. And things felt perfect. After feeling such intense anxiety upon waking, Isak appreciated the relief and comfort he found as his mouth pressed to Even’s. Only moments passed before Isak pulled back, keeping his arms looped around Even’s neck, “But I swear to God, if you got Mikael in on this joke and he walks through that door, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

 

Even laughed, “Nei, Mikael’s not in on anything. It’s just you and me.”

 

“Good,” Isak hummed, pressing his lips against Even’s again, letting the new day settle in his body. 

 

“Oh,” Even leaned back, “the police station called while you were asleep.”

 

Isak perked up, “What did they say?”

 

Even bit his lip, blinking down at Isak, “Cyanide. That what’s in the pills that Sara had. The pills have large enough quantities of cyanide that they would’ve killed you, but you wouldn’t have suffered from the symptoms until a couple hours after you took them, since the amount in them isn’t immediately lethal.”

 

“So, that’s why - when I died from taking them - I had a headache and was feeling really tired?”

 

Even shrugged with half of a nod, “Yeah. I mean, I don’t remember it. But on the phone, that’s what they said would’ve happened before your body would’ve just... shut down.”

 

He sighed. He was beyond relieved to know this was all over. He offered Even a soft smile, meeting his eyes, “Thank you for helping me, Even. Like you said, you don’t remember anything, but  _ you’re _ the only reason I made it from one day to the next without melting down.”

 

“I’m glad I was helpful,” Even whispered. 

 

Isak nodded, feeling joy and appreciation radiate through him. 

 

He was standing in just his boxers, wrapped up by a fully clothed Even, in the middle of the hallway. Yet, he couldn’t think of anything he could be doing that would be better than that. 

 

Not one thing in the whole world. 

 

Isak softly grinned, resting his chin on Even’s shoulder, relaxing into their embrace. 

 

He could stand there for hours and he probably would have, had it not been for Even tugging lightly at the back of his hair so he’d look up. 

 

“Isak?”

 

“Hmm,” Isak hummed, pulling away again. 

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Even took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as his gaze chased everything in the room but Isak’s eyes. 

 

“You’re nervous,” Isak pointed out. “You can tell me, Even.”

 

“I’m… I’m bipolar. And I,” Even groaned, coming up short with his words. “I don’t know how that makes you feel. But, if that’s not something you’re particularly up for dealing with, I understand if you don’t want to keep hanging out.”

 

Isak’s eyes and heart melted at the admission. He could help but lean in for a quick peck on the cheek. “I know. You told me already. And I don’t care. Well, I mean, of course I care about you having bipolar disorder, but what I’m saying is,” Isak paused, glancing down at Even’s chest and then up back to his ocean eyes again. “It doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Nei?” Even sounded hopeful. 

 

“Nei, absolutely not. I’ve lived through my own murder nine times, Even. If I can handle that, I think I can handle anything. I’m not afraid.”

 

“Are you sure?” Even inquired, his previous hope turning to worry and doubt. 

 

“I’m sure. I’ve never been so sure about anything. I  _ want _ to see where things can go with you,” Isak stressed, just as he did the day before. 

 

Even smiled, nodding, “Okay.”

 

“Now, what do you think about going to get some breakfast?”

 

“I think I like that idea.”

 

Again, Isak grinned up at Even, seeing a mirrored expression, “It’s a date.”

 

With that, they both quickly got ready to leave, meeting at the door to put their shoes on. 

 

“You know what your situation reminds me of?” Even asked as if coming out of a deep thought. 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Groundhog Day.”

 

Isak dipped his brows, unsure of what reaction Even was looking for, “I don’t know what that is.”

 

“The movie? The American film?”

 

Isak made a face, showing his cluelessness. 

 

“Made in 1993? Starring Bill Murray?”

 

Isak finally laughed, as they both stood with their shoes on the feet, “Even, it doesn’t matter how you describe it, I’ve never heard of it.”

 

“Well,” Even pressed a kiss to Isak’s cheek and then one onto his mouth, “when we get back from breakfast, you’re going to watch a movie with me about a man reliving the same day over and over again.”

 

Isak made a sound, mimicking him being sick, “Been there, done that. I’m not doing it again.”

 

Even belted a laugh, which made Isak laugh, too. With gooey smiles and sticky kisses, things were  _ good _ . And Isak was excited for tomorrow.    
  



End file.
